Loser's Guide on Getting Laid (DISCONTINUED ON HERE)
by BuzzCity360
Summary: DUE TO NEGATIVITY BY IDIOTIC TROLLS, I WILL NOT UPLOAD CHAPTERS TO MY STORIES ON THIS WEBSITE ANYMORE. I'M SORRY. You can catch me and my stories on Wattpad
1. 1

I sat at the bar with my two best friends on another Sunday night after work. We took a shot of Fireball, slamming the shot glass down.

Ricky, my best friend since middle school sat across from me. He was engaged to his crush and going on 6 years. He's a realtor that is the master of house selling.

Then again, he learned from his father.

Then, there's my college best friend, David, who sat in the middle. But the coolest thing is that he's a rapper that goes by Lil Dicky.

 **Ricky** : Have you notice that we've been sitting here, drinking, and doing the same thing for almost 7 month?

He was right. For 7 months, all three of us would come together, sit, drink, Ricky would text his future wife, Lil Dicky would make some jokes, and I would bitch about my day.

 **Dicky** : Oh shit, we've have, man. We need a new thing to do. Hell, karaoke night, go to a concert, roll a joint.

I wasn't paying attention. I was looking a couple sitting by the window, enjoying their time together.

They probably have a great life together, love each other, [Nicky?] Have sex went they want to, [Nicky?] don't bitch about not enough money...

 **Ricky** : Nicholas!

I snap back to reality after hearing my birth blurted out to the bar.

"Yes, _Ricardo_!" I growled.

 **Ricky** : Dude, it's not nice to stare, bro.

"I wasn't staring."

 **Dicky** : Yeah, you were. You were staring at that couple like a fat kid stares at a big ass cake.

 **Ricky** : You were staring at them like Dexter stares at his victims before stabbing them.

"I wasn't staring like a serial killer."

 **Dicky** : Yeah, I wouldn't say it like that. But yeah, you did.

 **Ricky** : I can tell by your look. You miss her, don't you?

"Yes I do. Not a day goes by that I don't think about Natasha..."

My best friends rolled their eyes, letting out a huge ugh.

Natasha if you couldn't tell, is my ex. She was the most gorgeous girl in the world...to me, at least. We broke up after I caught her cheating on me.

 **Dicky** : Dude, it's been a year and a half. It's time to move on.

 **Ricky** : Dicky's right. You need to move on. She has.

 **Dicky** : She's probably getting down on by twin light skinned brothers with 10 inches, taking turns, having her in _all kinds_ of positions.

 **Dicky** and **Ricky** : All kinds...

"Dammit, You two. Do you really think I want to picture that in my head?!"

 **Ricky** : Yeah, when you go home to jerk off to sleep.

The two of them laughed at my misery. I couldn't help that one woman in the world stole my heart and then ripped it in pieces and moved on while I haven't.

I got up to head to the bartender. I need another drink.

Oh, where are my manners? This miserable excuse of a human name is Nicolas. But I go by Nicky.

I'm just your average loser. All I do is work retail, play video games, read fanfics, and sleep. I just...living an average, boring life.

I waited for the bartender to come my way to take my order. Someone came up beside, brushing their arm on mine.

: Hi there!

I took a look and saw a lovely woman wearing a red lace dress with a big black bow tie, matching with black short shorts. She was a brunette with cute green eyes.

I look on the other side of me, thinking she was talking to someone else. But we were the only one here.

"Uh. Who, me?"

: Yeah, you!

"Oh, sorry. I just...don't talk to girls much."

: Well, you're talking to one now, champ. My name is Kyu, nice to meet you.

"Nice...to meet you...Kyu. I'm Nicky."

We traded smiles before she spoke again.

 **Kyu** : Look dude. Are you gonna be alright? Looks like you're having some trouble holding it together over there...

Well it has been awhile since I've talked to someone. I'm thinking this was actually happening, Ricky and Dicky got someone to talk to me.

Sweat was on my forehead and I smiled a little creepily. I cleared my throat. I gotta keep it cool.

"Yeah. I'm...I'm chill. Cool as a cucumber."

 **Kyu** : Yeah. That's a fat load of shit and you know it!

Fudge nuggets! She saw through me.

"Was it that obvious?"

 **Kyu** : I could see how uncomfortable you are right now from space

My eyes widen as I couldn't believe. This was so embarrassing. A woman finally talks to me and I just collapse like a possum in front of it's prey.

 **Kyu** : Hmmm...wait...you know what? This might actually work! Yeah, YEAH! Oh man!

"Whaaaaa"

Kyu say this may work. Oh my god. Maybe I wasn't a loser. This might work into something wonderful. I can finally get over Natasha!

 **Kyu** : This is your lucky day _buddy_! Listen, I gotta go, but we'll meet againreal soon. Trust me. Night!

I stood there as she flaunt off from the bar and out the door. First time talking to her and I got immediately friend-zoned and she left.

I glanced at the guys who had their mouths gapped open. They saw my eye twitched and a painful on my face as I brought their drinks.

Dicky: Dude, did my eyes deceive me or did you...talk...to...a girl?

Ricky: You okay, Nick?

"Here...I gotta go to bed. Early shift tomorrow."

I walked out of the bar like a constipated weiner dog, got in my car and left.

Ricky and Dicky ran out of the bar, but I left the parking lot.

\--

I arrived in my studio apartment at midnight, immediately went on my PS4. After an hour and a half of playing, I got off and went to wash up for bed.

I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to see if there was anything wrong with me. What made me different from other guys.

I'm good looking? I'm intelligent? Ugh, who am I kidding? I'm meh. Maybe I'm just born to be a loser.

Maybe I was born to be _alone_.


	2. 2

I was sleeping so soundly. With the chipping of the birds, loud noises from outside and the scent of food, it was morning.

Ugh. Today was another workday and it was the beginning of the week. Monday funday.

My alarm went off on my phone on my nightstand and I turn it off. Turning over to my window and I swore I was tripping.

: Hey you, rise and shine. We've got work to do!

There was this lady with pink hair in pigtails and green eyes looking at my eyes.

I rub my eyes, pinching myself, trying to wake up from this dream.

: No, this is totally not a dream. I'm real.

"Oh, now I know I'm trippin trippin."

I jumped out of bed, crawling on the floor, scared as hell. I wasn't that drunk and I was alone when I got home.

I got up and pick up my replica Legend of Zelda Master Sword.

"Who the fuck are you and how did you get in here?!"

The woman got out of bed. She wore a pink lace dress and what look like translucent wings

: What are you going to do? _Triforce_ me to death?

"Hell yeah, INTRUDER!"

I went to charge at the woman with my replica sword raised high, but raised her arms out, causing me to stop.

: Woah! Chill out! You'll be glad I showed up. Don't you recognize this adorable face? I'm _Kyu_ from the bar last night.

My brain couldn't wrap my head into this. I remember the bar and this brunette name Kyu. Both of them have the similar voice and eyes. It couldn't be.

"No way..."

 **Kyu** : Clever disguise right? I can change my hair any color I want. It's pretty sweet.

"You didn't have wings last night. The hell is going on?!"

Kyu rolled her eyes at me.

 **Kyu** : Good question. I'm glad you asked. If you can't tell, I'm a fairy.

"A fairy?"

 **Kyu** : A love fairy to be exact.

Oh god. I've really gone crazy. I laughed, pointing at her. I couldn't stop laughing. A love fairy? Yeah, sure.

"Okay. Now, I've heard it all. If this keeps up, my life is going to be that show, Wilfred. Except for a talking dog, I have a "love" fairy.

"I'm going to work. But since you're entertaining me through what will be a crappy day, enlighten me on why you're here."

 **Kyu** : You see, as a love fairy it's my job to help poor saps like you out with the ladies. It's just...what I do. I don't like to brag, but I'll have you know I have a very impressive track record. All of my previous clients are...basically walking babe magnets now. You though...ahem...let's just say you will be my greatest accomplishment yet.

"Me? You're greatest accomplishment? If you haven't seen me, I'm not good. I was voted Most Likely To Die Alone in high school. So, good luck with that."

 **Kyu** : This makes this mission even more exciting!

The fairy walked past me and open my closet and had a look of horror.

 **Kyu** : Ah ew. What the fuck is this? Jeans, work shirts, blank tees. Your swag meter is in the negatives.

"Hey! There's nothing...wrong with my swag."

 **Kyu** : Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Anyway, we need to get on your way to get some ladies.

"Hold on! I can't do that. I got a job to do. The rent doesn't pay for itself.

Kyu took out a wand, using magic to flow through me. Next to me, the magic form into a duplicate of me.

The copy version of me waved as he went out my bed room.

 **Kyu** : He's going to replace you at your job while the real goes to the mall to buy you something that didn't came from Goodwill. Oh, I forgot!

The Love Fairy toss me a device that looked like a Galaxy Note. Hope it wasn't a Note 7.

 **Kyu** : Introducing the latest in love fairy technology. The Huniebee 4.0. The Huniebee is an essential lifeline for any player on the go. It automatically registers the info of new girls you meet and can even track their location.

(Con't) Okay great! I think that's it for now. Let's get out there and talk to some broads!

"Uh yeah."

 **Kyu** : I said, let's go talk to some broards!

"Yeah, yeah."

 **Kyu** : Gah, you're hopeless. But we're going to change that.

Kyu went out of my room while I went to get dressed.

Whatever that happened this morning, I had a bad feeling about it.


	3. 3

Kyu and I drove in my midnight blue Chevy Malibu, riding to the mall. I kept on thinking about what has happen at the apartment.

I have to be in a weird dream or somehow travelled to another universe without knowing.

Kyu had both her feet out of the window while the AC was on. I turned it off and let the warm summer air enter my car.

 **Kyu** : Tell me, how many dates HAVE you been on?

"None since my breakup."

 **Kyu** : You haven't been on a date for how long?

"Ugh, 7 months."

 **Kyu** : Oh my god, it's worse than I thought isn't it?

"Thanks. I just love how you come out of nowhere and just punching away any confidence I have left."

 **Kyu** : That's why I'm here. You're going to be such a chick magnet.

[ **Play Beach Boys-Wouldn't Be Nice** ]

(Con't): What the fuck is playing?

"Beach Boys. How dare you?"

Kyu: Oh please. Nicky, if you want to get some of these girls, you gotta get with the times.

The Love Fairy turn the radio from a great classic...to today's trash rap.

[ **Play 6ix9ine-Gummo** ]

My ears never been so terrorize by garbage like this. But I had the next best thing.

"If you're going to something like that, let me introduce you to someone better."

[ **Play Waka Flocka Flame-Hard in Da Paint** ]

I played Waka Flocka Flame and Kyu smiled.

 **Kyu** : Hmm, you got some taste.

"Thanks."

 **Kyu** : It's great. How's your sex life?

I stayed quite as that was a personal question. But The Love Fairy took the silence as something else.

 **Kyu** : Oh my! You haven't had sex in months. I get it. You've been in a drought. We'll take care of that.

I sighed in relief. Truth be told. I'm a virgin. Natasha would always refuse, saying she's tired or on her period.

 **Kyu** : You do realize I can hear you monologing in your head.

Shit!

Shopping Mall

Kyu and I went through stores, grabbing new shirts, shoes, pants, etc. I changed my normal clothes and put on a polo shirt, khaki shorts and fresh pair of Jordans

"Not bad on being all freshen up. But you do realize that looks ain't always a thing."

 **Kyu** : Looks is key. Especially when-

Kyu was interrupted by some two girls arguing outside of the salon.

One of them had red hair with a black rose hair pin, wearing a sleeveless red and white plaid shirt that matched with her fluffy plaid skirt.

: Ughh! Wht the fuck! Of course you screwed it up, again!

The hair dresser was right in front of her. She had long dark hair that was down to her lower back. Curves in all the right places. The short jean shorts and blue tank top show her features real good.

 **Hair Dresser** : That's exactly what you asked for! Are you joking!?

: Bitch, do I look like i'm joking!? How am I supposed to walk around like this?

 **Hair Dresser** : You're fuckin' loco. This is how I always cut your nasty ass hair!

"Ohhhhh. That white girl is in trouble. She's about to face a Latina."

When you work at the largest retail store in the US, you see a lot of fights. Annie if she didn't get adopted by Warbucks is about to fucked up.

: Nasty ass hair? Eww, don't even! Look who's talking, skank!

 **Hair Dresser** : No bitch, my hair isn't dried out and reeking of smoke, okay?

: Whatever ho, why don't you go get knocked up again.

The hair dresser closed her eyes, trying to calm down after that last insult.

 **Hair Dresser** : You need to turn around and walk away.

: What's wrong!? Did I hurt your **whore** feelings?

 **Hair Dresser** : Turn around, and walk away.

: Gladly. At least I won't have to look at your whore face anymore.

The redhead walked off with a smug look on her face, after the damage she causes.

 **Hair Dresser** : [Whispered] Fuckin whore ass bitch needs to learn…

"Damn that was harshed. The hair dresser was trying to do her job."

 **Kyu** : Why don't you talk to her.

"She is cute. But pissed off people need a moment to calm down. Take it from someone who's been through this."

 **Kyu** : [Grabs my head] Not her. [Turns it to the redhead] Her!

"Oh no. Oh nooooooooo! No!"

"Hell no! If I wanted to be with a "Mega Bitch," I would be back with my ex!"

 **Kyu** : This is where your confidence comes to play. She has to know you're in charge and her bullshit isn't going to faze you. So whatever you do, just, stay cool.

"You know what I am. I'm a wimp."

The Love Fairy swing her hand and grab my...uh package. My eyes widen as she just random grab me in public.

 **Kyu** : You got balls. Go out there and man up!

Oh my god, I can't believe I was getting ready to do this. I went from one bitch of a girlfriend to potential another one.

I step in front of the irate redhead, preparing to "man up."

: Uhh, could you move please? You're kind of in my way!

"In a minute. I'm not finished checking you out"

I said in a deep voice as I can. She had a grimace look on her face.

: Uhh, eww? What are you even doing at the mall anyway? Besides creeping on girls.

Oh lord. I'm just waiting for Chris Hansen to show and group of police to tackle me after that comment.

The next statement that came out of my mouth almost made me throw up.

"Just the creeping thing pretty much."

As creepy that sounded, it got the woman to laugh. Still left a bad taste in my mouth.

: At last you're honest. Well, you're going to have to do a lot better than that, sorry. Buuut… you did put in effort I guess… and you are kind of cute. I'll tell you what. If you're lucky, maybe we can go get high sometime. You down?

"Am I down? Hell yeah I am."

WHAT! I can't get high. I've never smoked weed in my life. I got a job that pays the bills. I can't afford that! Why did I say that?

: That works for me. Name's Audrey. Get at me if you wanna make things crazy.

"Name's Nicky. Let's get crazy then."

Audrey smiled as we went on a date at the park. She complained about getting sweaty, but other than that, it was okay date.

Audrey Belrose is your common bitch. She in college, but wants to dropout because she thinks school is a waste of time, so she skips school.

I would agree about college. I didn't go to college after high school helping my parents out. I don't think college is worthless, but let's say if you don't get the job you been fighting for 4 years, your student loans won't care.

Audrey isn't my idea woman as she steals, smokes weed, drugs and a spoiled brat.

We return to the mall. I was a little annoyed as well as her and we went our way on our day.

I hate her.


	4. 4

It was the afternoon and I was drinking a banana strawberry milkshake, waiting for Kyu to get out of Spencers.

She came out with two bags. The Fairy had a large smile on her face, sending chills in my spine.

 **Kyu** : I'm all stacked up.

"With what?"

She open the bag, showing me what she brought. My jaw dropped at the sight of them.

"I regret asking. Let's go."

 **Kyu** : Oh that's right. Check your Huniebee.

I check the device and saw a picture of Audrey and the Hair Dresser she was arguing with earlier.

 **Kyu** : Everytime you meet a girl, whoever is near them, The Huniebee picks up their profile. Seeing she's working out her frustration, let's head to the gym.

"I just came from the park."

 **Kyu** : Time to get physical.

I drove to the gym and made it inside. I notice that my clothes magically change once I enter the building.

"Does my outfit change everytime I enter a building?"

 **Kyu** : Only when I'm here. I can change your fit when needed.

(Con't) Quick, do something. She's over there.

I went over to the dumbbells and use the 10 lbs weighs to lift. I saw The Hair Dresser finish with the treadmill.

Another woman wearing a school uniform was with her. She had a white button with a red plaid short skirt. Long blonde down to her waist put up in twin pigtails. Her smile with her cute blue eyes made me feel warm inside.

 **Hair Dresser** : Yo! I didn't expect to see you here today Tiffany.

 **Tiffany** : Yeah! My english lit class was cancelled, trying to make good use of the time.

 **Hair Dresser** : Hey listen. Thanks soooo much for watching Philip the other day. I know it was last minute.

 **Tiffany** : Nooo, don't even mention it. I love to hang out with Philly, he's my little buddy.

Aww, she must have a cute doggy. Maybe a cat. Ugh, I'm a allergic to cats. They're the dicks of pets anyway. Dogs are better.

 **Hair Dresser** : Did he give you any trouble?

 **Tiffany** : Nope! Like an angel.

 **Hair Dresser** : An angel? Are you sure you were watching the right kid?

My eyes widen and my blood went cold like I was going through hypothermia.

I remember what Audrey said about her getting knocked up. She has a kid and she doesn't need a total nimrod to come in her life.

"[Whisper] Kyu, I'm not comfortable about this. Can we dip?"

 **Kyu** : Uh, no.

 **Hair Dresser** : I know I still owe you too, so don't worry. I should be getting my paycheck tomorrow.

 **Tiffany** : Shhhhh! I won't hear of it. I was more than happy to help out.

 **Hair Dresser** : Nonsense! I'm not taking no for an answer.

 **Tiffany** : Too late! Have a good workout!

 **Hair Dresser** : Hey! Get back here! This isn't over!

The Hair Dresser was struggling to get off the machine to chase Tiffany. But she was gone.

My head was thinking of ways to get out of here without Kyu knowing. Dealing with this "mission", it's something she don't need. Have someone to come into her and her son's life only for a one night stand and be gone. I'm not that kind of guy.

 **Hair Dresser** : Hey, are you finished with that machine? I have one set left to jam out.

I was startled as The Hair Dresser was by me. Oh no.

"Yep, just finished. She's all yours."

 **Hair Dresser** : Awesome, thanks so much.

Both of us smiled at each other. I got up and wipe the bench for her. As I was finishing, I looked on television and saw her on there.

"Have I seen you on T.V. or something? You look familiar…"

 **Hair Dresser** : Really!? Oh em gee! I've done a couple local commercials but I never thought I'd be recognized!

(Con't) You must be new here. I don't think we've met before, right? I like to think I know all the regulars here on a first name basis. You could say I'm a little obsessed with this place, I guess.

(Con't) My name's Kyanna. Will I be seeing you here more often?

She was even more beautiful upclose.

"Cute name, Kyanna. I'm Nicky, nice to meet you and look forward on seeing me here."

 **Kyanna** : Great! I'm counting on it!

(Con't) Oh, dude, you know what? You have to try one of the yoga classes they do here. The instructor is awesome. I think you'd dig it. If you like being in a room with a bunch of sweaty girls, that is.

Yoga classes? Girls? That means...Ass ass ass ass ass

Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass

Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass

"Nothing wrong about being in a class with girls. One sweaty girl is enough for me though."

 **Kyanna** : [Chuckled] A one woman man, huh? Nice to see a guy like you in the world.

I smiled at her. But my eyes widen at what was going on.

 **Kyu** : Man, will you get a load of these two. I'd kill to have tits like that.

The Love Fairy was groping her breast like there was no tomorrow. Kyanna looked at me with a confusion.

 **Kyanna** : You okay? You like what you see?

Quick, play it off.

"Uhhh, I didn't know this place has a tennis court. Want to go a few rounds?"

 **Kyanna** : Hell yeah!

The Hair Dresser walked on to the court while I glanced at Kyu with a stern look.

 **Kyu** : What? Her tits are perfect, man. Don't worry, no one can see or in your case, feel me.

(Con't) Anyway, this chick is clearly out of your league. But there may be hope. She's probably looking for a decent guy because of that baby mama drama. So just try not to be an ass.

"Never was a ass in the first place."

Kyanna and I came back inside, drench in sweat from playing.

Kyanna DelRio is a gymrat, hair stylist at the mall and a mother. She grew up with all brothers, she's a tomboy. She's just a sweet person, doing her best for her one year old son, Philip.

"I thought I was playing with Kyanna, not Serena Williams."

 **Kyanna** : Oh, stop. I'm good, but not that good.

"Oh please, you whipped my butt out there. I haven't played since high school. Maybe I can learn a thing from you."

 **Kyanna** : Thanks. I may take you up on your offer. You actually made my day.

"Haha how so?"

 **Kyanna** : I had the most ungrateful client at my job. She embarrassed me in front of my co-workers and shoppers in the mall.

"I know how that feels. I work at The Save-a-Lots downtown. Customers make you feel unappreciated sometimes. But I know that you do a amazing job. Don't let some bitch stop your groove."

Kyanna smiled and went to hug me. Due to the sweat on our clothes, we were stuck together for a moment.

 **Kyanna** : Hope you have super awesome day, Nicky.

"You too. Bye"

I watched her walked off to the women's locker room and I walked out the building.

My clothes were back to normal and I enter my car. Kyanna DelRio was a beautiful woman I would like to be with.


	5. 5

Kyu look through The Huniebee while I was driving to find something to eat. Walking at the park and playing tennis was hard to do when I didn't eat breakfast or lunch.

 **Kyu** : Tiffany is busy, so we have no one at the time being. Looks like we going into it blind.

"Ugh, I'm dying for something sweet."

Kyu put on a sadistic smile as I look at her. She spreads her legs apart.

 **Kyu** : Come eat all this delicious sugary goodness, playa.

"I'll pass. Ohhh The Nutmeg cafe!"

I parked my car and got out. I entered the café and the smell of coffee grinds, chocolate, and bakery goodness made me salivate. Possibilities were endless.

I ordered a couple of brownies and an apple juice. I got Kyua piece of cake and soda. We got our food from a cute and tired blue haired girl that wore a long grey sweater and sat down.

Kyu moan after every bite of cake, getting more loud with every bite and making me uncomfortable every second.

 **Kyu** : Soooo goos! If this food was a chick, I'd would fuck it's brains out.

I rolled my eyes, taking a bite out of my brownie. I looked at the counter and saw a lovely lady getting an order.

The woman had on a light blue dress, hugging her features tight. Her skin was like chocolate milk and her curly hair flow to her neck. She wore a white scarf along with white glove and white knee high boot.

She look like a Flight Attendant. Very sexy.

 **Flight Attendant** : Um excuse me miss?

 **Barista** : Yeah?

 **Flight Attendant** : I've been here for a while now. I'm still waiting to be helped.

 **Barista** : Oh… yeeeeaaahhh. So my shift just ended. I'm pretty much out the door already. I think someone else should be in any minute.

 **Flight Attendant** : I'm just looking to get a cappuccino. It only takes a second.

 **Barista** : I meeeeaann… it's more than a second. Soooooo….

 **Flight Attendant** : Are you serious?

 **Barista** : I should have left over fifteen minutes ago, okay? I'm done!

The blue haired Barista stormed out while the customer was pissed.

 **Flight Attendant** : Wow...okay?

I went over with a plan to Kyu and walked over to the cutie in blue.

"Customer service these days, am I right?"

The Flight Attendant turn to me while Kyu went behind the counter, making the cappuccino.

 **Flight Attendant** : I know right!? It's ridiculous. I mean really, is a cup of coffee so much to ask? [Mocking] Soooo sorry to inconvenience you.

(Con't) Have you been waiting here long too?

I looked into her eyes. They were beautiful.

"Yeah, but it's okay because I've had you to admire while I wait."

Damn, that was smooth AF. Maybe my confidence was finally getting a hold of itself. It put a smile on The Attendant's face.

 **Flight Attendant** : Is that the case? I'm glad I could be of service. I have to give you credit though, that's pretty brave. You don't hear that often enough.

She was right. I was pretty brave to come up to her like that. Kyu's experiment might work.

Kyu gave her cappuccino and gave me one as well and wish us a good evening.

 **Flight Attendant** : You caught me in a good mood. I don't normally don't give in this easily. So consider yourself lucky. My name is Lola.

"Nice to meet you, Lola. I'm..."

My eyes caught Kyu holding up a sign that said, "Change my name."

"Nick."

 **Lola** : Nice to meet you, Nick. I wish we can go to a quieter place. I want to hear more about how attractive I am.

I smirked as I know a place that can compare to her beauty.

"I know a good place in town."

Lola and I return from our date at The Scenic Outlook.

Lola Rembrite (What a badass last name) works at American Airlines, traveling around the world. I'm kinda jealous because I want to travel the world.

She wants to be a entrepreneur, expand her business world-wide and says she's great at tennis. I may give request a match against her.

 **Lola** : I had a great time with you tonight. Hit me up when I'm in town. Later, cutie.

Lola seductively walked out of the café. Hate to tell her goodbye, but love to watch her leave.

 **Kyu** : Mmm, mmm! I love me some chocolate. I'll have a tall glass of whatever she's serving, am I right?

"Ohhh yeah."

 **Kyu** : Anyway, I feel like partying. Let's go to the club.

"Uhhh, ugh. I'm not a club person."

 **Kyu** : Oh suck it up. Drinks on me..."

"You're not even real. How can you pay for drinks? Are you even old enough for the club?"

 **Kyu** : I'm roughly three hundred and eighty four years old.

Whaaaaat? 384?


	6. 6

We arrive at Lusties Nightclub. Kyu wore a pink silk dress that went down to her knees. She didn't have to her ID to The Bouncer as her cleavage got her in.

I showed my ID to the large muscular man. He look me up and down, letting me inside.

Walking in the building, I saw sweaty, drunk people dancing, conversing with each other, doing this, that, and the third.

Clubs are just meh for losers like me. Women want you to buy them drinks, making you think tonight you'll be lucky only to have her use all your money for nothing.

I ordered myself a Jack and Coke, sitting on the stool, looking bored. Looking through the crowd, I saw a familiar _bicth_ in the crowd.

Yeah, I know I spell it wrong. But she isn't good enough for me to spell it correctly.

Audrey was on the dance floor with the blue haired barista from The Nutmeg café. As bitchy Audrey, someone like her shouldn't have friends.

The Barista seem out of it and wanted to go home. Redhead with possible daddy issues was having a good time.

 **Barista** : Ughh...Audrey, can we leave now?

 **Audrey** : Calm down, Nikki, we just got here.

 **Nikki** : Just got here? We've been here at least for an hour.

 **Audrey** : Don't be such a downer. Loosen up a little. I'll buy you a drink.

 **Nikki** : I'm not even old enough to drink, Audrey.

Not old enough? Oh god, I can sense Chris Hansen somewhere, waiting to pounce. How did she get in the club. Did someone not listen Akon. This club is going to get shut down in a heartbeat.

 **Audrey** : Why do I fucking better with you?! You're like this every fucking time! Live a little. Get out of your room and fucking exist!

(Con't) I need another drink. Go! Leave! Whatever!

Audrey stomped over towards the bar. I hid my face, grabbing my drink and walked off. I sat on a comfy chair, looking at The Barista who stood alone on the wall.

She remind me of myself after Natasha and I broke up. I didn't want to go out and do anything. I just wanted to stay home and lay in bed, listening to sad music.

Ricky tried his damnest to get me to enjoy life. But I didn't want to do anything.

I hate the world and the world hates me.

 **Kyu** : Hey idiot!

I turn to see The Love Fairy beside me, downing a martini.

 **Kyu** : She's a lost cause, Nic. Who knew somebody brought her here in a place like this.

(Con't) She's not a big fan of people. Buuuuuuut...your weirdness might actually pay off here. This may be odd coming from me. Maybe...just be yourself.

Being myself is how I became single and how we met Kyu.

I was thinking of ways to approach the blue haired cutie. Taking Kyu's advice, I tread lightly, heading her way.

When I got closer, I started to be nervous. But I swallow my fear down and say my hello.

"Ummm...hi?"

 **Nikki** : Hiii?

"Uh, you have beautiful hair."

I was losing my cool and with a quick glance at her, she wasn't impressed.

 **Nikki** : Sorry, but, can you leave me alone? There's plenty of other girls here for you to talk to.

"I'm sorry...for bothering you..."

The Barista walked off the table and left me to my lonesome. Kyu walked over to me.

 **Kyu** : Don't beat yourself up over it. She was a _lost cause_ to begin with.

"Kyu, stop right there. Lost cause? Really? She's not a lost cause. She is someone who doesn't want to be bothered.

"She had a rough day at work and wanted to go home, but her friend dragged her out in a place out of her comfort zone. Hmmm, doesn't that sound familiar?

"I'm going out to a quieter place. Have fun and call me when you ready to go home."

Kyu had a angry look on her face, but I didn't care. I walked off in a annoyed mood.

I've been in this nightclub before when my band plays here on the rooftop. I walked out the door to the roof and saw my acoustic guitar from the last gig we played still on the stage.

I grab it and start to play my favorite song.

[Goodbye June-Darlin']

" _Well they're back on my case again_ _Feels like I ain't got one single friend_ _Yeah I'm all alone, and I don't know where you went_.

" _Sometimes love is not the best thing for you_ _Sometimes love will bring you to your knees_ _And your heart it sinks then depletes_ _You either get up or you lay down and die_.

" _But darlin' I don't know what you've done to me_ _But it works and I hate it_ _Darlin' I don't know what you've done to me_ _But it works and I hate it, works and I hate it_."

: Hi...

I screamed, falling out of my chair. I turn to see The Barista that startled me. I clear my throat and got up on my feet.

"Hi. Sorry about that."

 **Nikki** : It's okay. It's Nikki...my name I'm sorry about earlier. I'm quick to judge...force of habit.

"It's okay. You"

 **Nikki** : You were at The Café earlier.

"Yeah I was. Uh, don't laugh, but my name is Nicky."

 **Nikki** : Nice to meet you, Nicky.

"Why are you doing up here?"

 **Nikki** : I felt bad for brushing you off so harshly. I was going to find you and I saw you go up here. You...have a great voice.

"Thank you. I like to sing up here with the stars shining bright."

 **Nikki** : I like it. Peaceful and quiet without the loud music and the drunk douchebags wanting your number.

"Yeah. I just want to go home after a long day."

 **Nikki** : Right! I just want to rest and stay home...

 **Nicky/Nikki** : and not be bothered with the world...

We stared at each other. Nikki had beautiful blue eyes, matching with her hair. We broke the stare, looking at the ground.

 **Nikki** : Can you sing some more?

"Ye-yes I can."

Nikki Ann-Marie is the shy, homebody extrovert who doesn't like her job at The Café. I was in the clear when she told me that she's 19. She loves to play video games, read comics and talk about conspiracy theories.

I played more songs and got to know each other till Nikki got a text. We walk back to the club and said our goodbyes.

Audrey and Nikki left while I hid from Bitchy McBitchaton. Kyu walked out of the bathroom and we went home.

It was a silent drive back to the apartment. I guess telling Kyu off made her mad.

We arrive back to my place. I took a shower and got out an air bed for Kyu to sleep in.

"Here's your bed."

 **Kyu** : Thanks...

"Kyu, about what happen at Lusties. I'm sorry for being angry at you. When you called Nikki a lost cause, I took it like I...was a lost cause."

 **Kyu** : You're okay. I'm sorry as well. But this is the only time I apologize to you.

"We'll see about that. But you got to know the feelings about others. Including my feeling since I'm your client.

But, today has been a great day. Thank you, Kyu.

 **Kyu** : No problem homie. Tomorrow, we do it again. But, the next time you yell at me, you won't like me.

Was that a threat from a Love Fairy?

Yeah, we do this again. I turned off the lights and laid down. As I look up at my ceiling, I thought about the women I met today.

Life isn't boring at the moment. I like it.


	7. 7

I sat up from my bed in a panic when my alarm went off. It was a quarter to 8 in the morning. I quietly got out of bed, sneak past Kyu's bed who was still sleeping and put on my gym clothes.

After washing up and brushing my teeth, I made it to the gym. I met up with Kyanna and we went to the yoga class.

There were a lot of beautiful women in the class, especially the teacher who wore a purple short shirt and silk short jacket, matching with her silk pants.

She was really beautiful.

After the class, Kyanna and I said our goodbyes as we went on our day. I picked up food from The Café.

Arriving back home, I fixed up a plate of cookies and cupcakes. On cue (pun intended), Kyu walked down the stairs, with a book in her hands.

 **Kyu** : Dude, you do realize that you can find porn on the internet. Nobody reads magazines anymore.

"Kyu! Don't be snooping in my room!"

The Love Fairy blew a raspberry and took a cookie.

 **Kyu** : How was yoga class?

"Painful, but fun."

 **Kyu** : Good job playa. But we still got some work to do. Let's get it like a bauws!

"Yeah..."

 **Kyu** : I said let's get it like a bauws!

"Yeah!"

 **Kyu** : There's that spirit!

\--

The Huniebee knew what the girls I met were doing. Kyanna and Nikki was at work. Audrey... Lola was out of town. Kyanna's friend was at The Universe.

While driving in the car, I thought I learn more about Kyu.

"So where are you from?"

 **Kyu** : Sky Garden! It's kinda like your world but the clouds are pink. Weird, right?

"So, it's like a second Earth. Just with pink clouds...hmm, sounds cool. Do Love Fairies have birthdays?"

 **Kyu** : Duh, bitch! The universe was given the honor of having me in it on August 3rd.

"If Sky Garden is like Earth...does it deal with pollution or war?"

 **Kyu** : No. We're peaceful.

"That's cool. Sounds like a lovely utopia."

 **Kyu** : Hey, stop right here.

I stop the car to the park. The Love Fairy started to feel herself, giving me an uncomfortable feeling.

Kyu leaped out of the vehicle, running to the school. What is she doing?! I put the car in park and went after her.

I made it to Kyu. Before I can lash at her, I saw her spying on the yoga instructor and a school teacher.

The teacher had on a green jacket, white shirt and black tie underneath it and short white shorts. Not school appropriate, but hot.

 **Teacher** : Aaaaaaaaaahhh

 **Yoga Instructor** : Good morning Aiko.

 **Aiko** : Oh...hey, Beli

 **Beli** : What's wrong? Seems like something's bothering you.

 **Aiko** : Yeah, life.

 **Beli** : How are classes going?

 **Aiko** : Ugghhhhh, I don't want to talk about that.

I hear that. Nobody wants to talk about their job while they trying to relax.

 **Beli** : Mmmm, well, I think I have just the thing! I'm headed to the beach to work on a few poses. You should join me. Nothing like a little exercise to melt that stress away.

 **Aiko** : Ehhhhh, not today. I'm just not feeling' it.

 **Beli** : Oh, okay. Will I at least be seeing you this weekend at the studio?

 **Aiko** : I'll be there. I don't think I have anything else going on, for once.

 **Beli** : Great! Can't wait! See you there.

The Yoga Instructor waved at her friend goodbye, walking away. Kyu was flustered, her cheeks almost matching her pink outfit.

 **Kyu** : Dude… bro… Asian chicks… don't even get me started. I have like the worst case of yellow fever EVER. Like a yellow plague.

"Woah. Kyu, that is racist. I will not tolerate that. But I know what you talking about. I love me some asians."

 **Kyu** : This is a tough approach. She's kinda in a shitty mood, so say something stupid to try and cheer her up. It doesn't matter what. The stupider, the better.

"Say something stupid. THIS FINNA BE A BREEZE!"

I walked over towards her and sat on the bench. I saw birds eating breadcrumbs off the ground. I said maybe the best thing of all time.

"Fuck these birds, am I right?"

The Teacher laughed at my comment.

 **Aiko** : No, I like the birds

"Haha I was kidding. I just thought you were cute and I wanted to meet you."

 **Aiko** : No. I look like a mess right now. I'm sure my hair is a disaster.

(Con't) I teach up at U.O.G. It's like the only university in the city for some reason. You know the place?

It was weird that this was the only university in the city. It's like we're living in a video game.

"Oh. so, you've got that sexy teacher angle going then?"

 **Aiko** : I don't know about that. I have a couple students who might agree with you, though.

(Con't) I'm glad you came over here. I needed a good laugh. The kids call me. Ms. Yumi. But you can call me Aiko.

I smiled as I started to have fantasy being one of Aiko's student and her in a sexy teacher outfit.

"I'm...Nick. You want to get somewhere that isn't hot as fuck?"

 **Aiko** : Yeah, alright. Why not?

Aiko and I got out of the park and to somewhere where cold. The Ice Rink.

Aiko Yumi is a Physics teacher that she thinks sucks. All she wants to do is sleep, gamble which is why she's in debt. For someone who had to work hard for six years to get her Masters in Mathematics, she wish she do something else.

Don't get me wrong. I'm stuck as maintenance at my job and clean up other people...waste is nasty. Someone gotta do it, but I don't want to be miserable not doing my dream job.

Aiko and I return to the park after a fun time at the rink. I was struggling

 **Aiko** : I had so much fun. Hopefully I see you soon.

I waved at her goodbye, looking at her ass. Hate to say goodbye, but love to watch her go. I went to go find Kyu, but bumped into a woman that wore a school uniform.

It was Kyanna's child babysitter.

 **Tiffany** : Oh I'm sorry.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

 **Tiffany** : Don't worry.

Tiffany was about to leave. I had to think of something before she left.

"Uh, what's your name?"

 **Tiffany** : I'm Tiffany. Tiffany Maye. Do you go to U.O.G.?

"No I don't. I don't go there."

 **Tiffany** : Oh, okay. Oh, no! I going to be late for Cheerleading. I gotta go...uhhhh...

"Ralph. Maybe we'll go out and get some coffee."

 **Tiffany** : I would like that. Enjoy the rest of your day.

Tiffany and I parted ways. I walked over to a tree where Kyu was laying on a branch, out of breath.

"K-Kyu?"

 **Kyu** : 1-19 times I just finish going to town on my pussy.

"Okay...Let's go. You better not have your cooch juice on my carpet seat."


	8. 8

I drove to the beach, where The Huniebee semt me and got out of the car. Kyu struggle to get out after pleasuring herself in the car over Aiko.

I like Aiko and asian girls. But not that much.

 **Kyu** : Whew. I need to change.

The Love Fairy changed her outfit out in public. I was lost of words. A naked fairy was beside me.

"KYU, IS YOU OUT YOUR MIND!"

People turn to me, giving me looks. Kyu wink and spit out her tongue.

 **Kyu** : Remember, I'm invisible to everyone but you.

"Ugh, put some fucking clothes on and lets go."

I quickly went in the changing room and came out wearing swimming trunks. Kyu wore a short green leaf top and leaf panties with long green sleeves and green knee high heels.

She had on a flower headband on her head with her pink hair in long pigtails. She look really beautiful in it.

We walk in the sand. Kyu kept her eyes on my body.

 **Kyu** : How do you deal with no abs? You don't have any packs.

"Abs ain't everything. By the way, you're one to talk."

 **Kyu** : [Gasp] y-you're kinda right. I'm kinda chubbin up.

"I'm not talking about that. I saw your chest and trust me, you're flatter than a plane strip. Flat as a pancake."

Kyu started to tear up.

 **Kyu** : First, you call me fat and now, you make fun of A cups. How dare you. Not everyone can be like Kyanna.

"And not everyone can be Abby McAbs. I'm sorry about making fun of your chest."

 **Kyu** : and calling me fat?

"I didn't call you fat."

I went to go buy drinks for us at the sack. I glance at a blonde haired woman who look like she's in her mid 30s wearing a purple bikini set and had a pair of breast that can rival Kyanna's.

The Yoga Instructor was with her, both of them standing by the dressing room. She didn't look very happy at her friend.

 **Beli** : Are you serious?

: Ohhh come on! Just try it on! It's going to look sooooo cute.

 **Beli** : Try what on?

: Come on! I saw it and I immediately thought of you. You're going to love it. I _promise_.

 **Beli** : Oh my… uggghhh… alright. Just… make sure nobody else is around.

: Yeah, sure, the coast is clear.

I gotten the drinks from the bartender and look back at the two ladies. The Instructor walked out in a yellow bikini.

Her figure was amazing. The bikini top said "With Love" with a leaf in the O. She wasn't happy. Her friend was happy.

 **Beli** : Jess, I can't wear this!

 **Jess** : What are you talking about? You look cute.

 **Beli** : Cute?!

 **Jess** : Ohhh, stop. There's nothing wrong with a little skin. You can't keep all that boob to yourself hun. It's not fair to the rest of the world.

 **Beli** : The world will be just fine without my… boobs

 **Jess** : Yeah but, I won't. Besides it wasn't cheap, sooo, you're stuck with it. So come on, let's go!

 **Beli** : I am NOT going anywhere in this! I'm changing back.

 **Jess** : You are impossible...

Beli does look really cute in her outfit. But she was right. The world is just fine without her boobs out. The world is still spinning without me having abs.

Kyu was slurping her drink next to me. She notice that I was staring at Beli. Funny thing, I was the same thing when I saw Nikki.

 **Kyu** : Enjoying the view. Quick, now's your chance. Before she goes to change just say something. Anything!

Anything, right? How about gaggleflex? Heard it in a anime abridged show. Nice advice, Kyu. Say anything...

I walked up the Yoga Instructor with nervousness in my gut. Once again, I swallow it down. She was getting back in the dressing room.

"Hey, wait up."

 **Beli** : Huh? Ohhh, jeez. Hi, sorry, ummmmm, I'm so embarrassed right now.

(Con't) My friend made me put this stupid thing on, sorry. One second, let me go change.

"Your friend has good taste. That bikini was destined for you."

 **Beli** : Really? No. You think so?

Her eyes stared at me and my heart was melted. I couldn't help but smile. The sun glisten her skin. Her short hair and her voice.

 **Beli** : I don't know. It's a little revealing. Don't you think?

"Like what? Adorable? Too late?"

The Yoga Instructor blushed. She seem to be relaxed now.

 **Beli** : Shut up. You know what I mean. Hmmm… well, I guess it's not that bad…I mean, if you're really saying you like it…

(Con't) Oh, and, hi. The person inside of the bikini you're talking to. Her name is Beli.

Beli...It was a beautiful name for a gorgeous woman.

"Pleasure to meet you, Beli. I'm Nicolas."

Usually I would vomit in my mouth for saying my first name. But around Beli, I didn't feel that way.

 **Beli** : I was suppose to do some poses.

"Are you a model? You got a photoshoot to do?"

 **Beli** : [Laughs] No, silly. I'm a Yoga Instructor. I just do poses to clear my head and go away from the hustle and the bustle.

"That sounds peaceful. Care if...I join you?"

 **Beli** : Haha, sure. I would like that.

"Awesome. Hopefully I look good."

 **Beli** : You will, Nic.

The two of us walked through the beach till we found a good spot. We did some yoga poses. Beli was blissful as she was relaxed and balanced.

Me on the other hand, I was struggling to stay still on one foot.

Beli Lapran loves yoga, nature, inner peace. She visit the park, the botanical gardens, anything to unwind and find peace. She could teach me a thing or two.

 **Beli** : I had a great time. You had some trouble.

"Yeah I did. Maybe you can give me some pointers to better my form."

 **Beli** : I-I would love to. I won't be wearing this everytime.

"Doesn't matter what outfit you're in. I would like more time with you."

She blushed, matching her fuchsia eyes.

 **Beli** : You're quite the charmer. I would like to get to know you better. I'll see you in the morning. Until next time.

I was couldn't stop thinking about Beli. Her eyes, her lifestyle, her soft voice, curves...

 **Kyu** : Earth to Nicky? Hello?

I came back to reality and saw Kyu in front of me.

 **Kyu** : You've been staring into space for seven minutes. I've even flashed my tits at you. I've never seen you like this.

She never seen me lovestuck before? I was like this yesterday with Nik...oh no. This is bad...

 **Kyu** : Anyway, this calls for a celebration. We're going to The Bar.

I'm going to need a drink after my realization.


	9. 9

Ricky and Lil Dicky arrive at The Bar Lounge. The two have been worried of their best bud, Nicky.

No callback, no message, nothing. This wasn't like him. Well, this is exactly like him when he's depressed.

 **Ricky** : I'm worried, man. You know how he is.

 **Dicky** : Listen man. He's okay. He'll be here. He loves karaoke.

Ricky really hope so. Nicky is a great man with a great heart. But someone that thinks worst of the world.

\--

Kyu and I arrived at The Bar. The Love Fairy and sat at the bar, getting drinks.

After an hour, I just finish downing my third Jack Coke. Kyu on the other hand was finishing her 20th shot.

 **Kyu** : Jello Shots are the best.

I didn't say anything. My mind was in another place. Kyu noticed my mood and nudge my arm.

 **Kyu** : Nicky, what is your problem now? You should be happy. Why are you such a pouty bitch?

"Maybe because I dating almost 6 girls, 7 whenever Tiffany and I meet. But my heart has 3 of them. This is going to blow up in my face."

 **Kyu** : No, it will not. For someone that wants to have sex, you're being a worry virgin.

Ugh, is sex all she cares about? Love Fairy? More like Sex Fairy!

"This isn't abou-"

 **Kyu** : Put your head down! Lola's here!

I duck my head as Lola walked past me. What was she doing here? She sat at the bar, ordering her a drink. Walking towards her was Beli's friend from the beach earlier.

 **Jess** : Hey Lola. Awww, you bitch, you didn't tell me you're in town.

 **Lola** : Hey, lover! Just got in a few days. Missed you!

 **Jess** : Excuses! You know you're suppose to check in with me as soon as you hit ground.

 **Lola** : Of course! What was I thinking? I'm sorry, honey, won't happen again.

 **Jess** : That's more like it. How's you been, my darling? Staying out of trouble?

 **Lola** : Well, I try. But trouble has a hard time staying out of me. So, I take it work is good?

 **Jess** : Never better. But enough about me. What's goin' on you? Any new mischief to share?

 **Lola** : Where do I start?

 **Jess** : Hold that thought. Have a seat, I'm gonna go grab you a drink. I want to hear all about it.

 **Lola** : Ahhhh, I'd love to...

 **Jess** : Buuuut...?

 **Lola** : Yeah, I've got an early day tomorrow. I just stopped in for a second.

 **Jess** : Ahhh, coooome ooon. You're not going to make me sit here and drink all by myself are you?

 **Lola** : Raincheck. I'll call you later this week. Girls night out, all the way.

 **Jess** : Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get out of here already.

 **Lola** : Love you baby!

Lola kissed Jess on the cheek and left The Bar. Beli's friend was alone. I glance at Kyu who looked at me with sultry eyes.

 **Kyu** : Ooh! MILF alert! Looks like a total cougar too. I should know. She's my best _camgirl_.

"Camgirl?"

 **Kyu** : Being a Love Fairy isn't my only job. I own a cam studio in the city. I'm all about the money, honey.

"Full of surprises you are."

 **Kyu** : Okay, Yoda.

(Con't) I don't think you realize the gravity of the situation here. This is what separates the men from the boys. You've got to be aggressive. That nice guy shit isn't gonna cut it.

"Well damn. I'm going in, General."

 **Kyu** : Make me proud, Private!

We saluted and I made my way over. Kyu slap my butt for a...confidence boost?

I had one kinda of raunchy question to get the model's attention.

"How much?"

 **Jess** : How much ya got?

The milf turn to me, looking at me with beautiful blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless leopard print shirt and tight navy blue pants.

 **Jess** : I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you. The cute ones are always hiding. Hun, do me a favor and help me out with my empty glass? Pretty please?

"What's in it for me?"

 **Jess** : Only one way to find out, huh?

I order two drinks from the bartender. Wriskey for the both of us, drinking it like a shot.

 **Jess** : You haven't even asked my name yet. I'm more than just a pretty face you know. Most gentleman your age know me as Misty, but you can call me Jessie. You should feel honored.

Misty? Oh shit, it's her. Misty Steam is Jessie's porn name. I'm about to date a sexy porn star.

Oh...I'm about to date a sexy porn star that had more dicks in her than Amber Rose.

Since I need to go by an alias, how about...

"Nice to meet you, Jessie. I'm Rocky."

 **Jessie** : Rocky? You look like a guy who could hard like a rock.

"Want to find out? I'm different than your co-stars."

 **Jessie** : Ohhh a fan of mine are you?

"A causal fan."

 **Jessie** : Mmm, let's see if we can put your theory to a test.

Oh my god. I'm going to hit it off with Misty Steams. I've must die and went to sex heaven.

We slowly start closing in to each other. Jessie's hand lowing down, getting close to my...southern hemisphere while my hands lower to her ass.

Our lips were close to kiss. Till...

Jessie checks her phone that was ringing. Her happy mood turn upside down.

 **Jessie** : Sorry for the cocktease, honey. Gotta go to work.

Work? I roll my eye as we kissed goodbye and goodnight. As she left, I slowly turn to Kyu who smile and wave at me.

"Really? She has to work. Hmm, I would who her employer is?"

 **Kyu** : Did you think it was going to be that easy? You got a lot to work to do before you hit that, Private.

I growled under my breath as I went to head to the do. But I was stopped.

 **Ricky** : Hello Nicky.

"Ricky, Dicky. What are you doing here?"

 **Ricky** : I texted you, inviting you to the bar here. But we see you were _busy_.

"Busy?"

 **Dicky** : You okay, bud? Your eyes are looking a little _misty_.

"Oh, crud."

 **Ricky** : Dating The Milf of all milfs. Misty Steams.

 **Dicky** : She's been around since the coming of Christ.

 **Ricky** : Been around since The War of 1812.

 **Dicky** : Been around since The Civil War.

"Guys, I get it. Ricky, I'm sorry that I didn't see your text."

 **Ricky** : It's okay, man. I'm glad you're finally over Natasha. Just be careful with Misty. She had more dicks in her than a gloryhole.

We laughed as we walked outside the bar and went home.

I'm gotta work off some _steam_ coming from my _pipe_. If you know what I mean.


	10. 10

It's been two weeks since I've been on Kyu's quest of being The Ultimate Lover.

Monday, Wednesday and Friday, I wake up early to train with Beli on yoga. Tuesday and Thursday, I go train with Kyanna.

Audrey is usually a pain in the ass Lola is barely around and I feel like she's rather be somewhere else. But it's a slow process in coming around to her good side.

Aiko is great and fun woman. Finally went on that coffee date with Tiffany Maye. She's like a woman I would fall for if we met in school. She's a sweet girl.

I'm falling for Beli, Kyanna, and Nikki. My heart just pumps when they smile, they laugh, they look at me when their lovely eyes.

It's like I'm walking through a garden of happiness.

With each woman, I love learning more about them. They love picking at my brain.

Some questions I found myself telling the truth and others I flubbed because I didn't want them to lose interest.

 **Tiffany** : Do you believe in extraterrestrial stuff? You know, like aliens and that?

Well it's difficult to say. I do believe that we're not alone in the universe. But I also believe it's just a conspiracy.

"I believe it when I see it."

 **Kyanna** : This is kind of a serious question, but, what are your thoughts on unplanned pregnancies?

Kind of serious? It's pretty serious. I believe that people have choices on what to do about a unplanned pregnancy. The future mother and father to talk about it. Including the mother.

"I think it should be left up to the potential mother to decide."

 **Lola** : What do you see yourself doing in ten or fifteen years?

Probably working at my current retail job, cleaning shit, throwing away trash and having less patience then usual. All for money.

"Still working my ass off to get what I want"

 **Aiko** : What's your most fucked up sexual fantasy?

Where to begin? This question took me a while to think about. There's something about being dominated tickles my fancy.

"I want to be chained to the bed and dominated"

Knowing Aiko, it's her favourite answer.

 **Audrey** : What are you supposed to do when you're bored?

"You get fucked up on drugs, duh."

WHAT! No the fuck I don't! Why would I say such thing! I don't do drugs. Never have.

What's with her and drugs, alcohol, or whatever.

 **Beli** : What does happiness mean to you?

Happiness means if I can spend my life with you, that's fine by me. But that sounds too cringy.

"I'm just happy to be alive at all."

 **Jessie** : Do you have any dark secrets you are keeping from me?

I'm a character in a weird story, created by an average guy that writes fanfiction about a PC video game called Huniepop along with other video games and wrestling Fanfictions because he doesn't have friends or a girlfriend and writing fanfictions helps him escape the cruel world he lives in.

He needs help. Help him! Please help him!

"My lips are sealed."

 **Aiko** : So honestly, how many chicks are you seeing right now?

"There are a couple of girls I've met that I'm talking to."

Shit! I wasn't suppose to say that out loud.

 **Aiko** : Haha as long as they're not cuter than me.

Whew, close call.

 **Nikki** : Have you ever had like a serious relationship?

Well, let's dissect that. To me, my relationship with Natasha was serious. She was my first girlfriend. She, till now, was someone I can be close, give my heart, and build a future.

To Natasha, I was just some guy. She didn't want to build a future with me. I was just a toy she play with when she's bored and use me for her benefits.

"I've never had any kind of relationship"

 **Nikki** : Oh...that's good. Me either.

\--

I came home from my second date with Aiko, looking at the Huniebee, seeing the pictures I've received after my dates with the ladies.

But on my phone, my alarm went off. On my calendar, I saw a note, showing my bands gig tonight at The Nutmeg Café.

I went to rush out the door. But I stop at my washing machine as I hear it running. I wasn't home all day, so I know I wasn't using it.

I look at it, seeing Kyu naked, riding on it like it was a bull.

"Kyu, if you're going to my washing machine, at least wash my clothes. I'm going out. See you later."

 **Kyu** : O-o-o-o-k-k-k-a-a-a-y.

I rushed out and left my apartment.

\--

I couldn't believe I haven't paid attention to my best friends and band mates. Speaking of which, I haven't been to work for two weeks.

Granted, my clone has been there. But, who knows what he, or I been doing?

I made it to The Café, seeing a bunch of people waiting for us to play. I entered our van where we were getting ready.

 **Guitarist** : Bloody hell, Nick! Where ya been!

 **Bassist** : Yeah, it's like you disappeared off the face of the planet!

"Brett, Cassie, I'm so so sorry. Had some things going on."

 **Drummer** : Yeah. Ricky told us.

"Shut it, Felix. Let's rock this show."

 **Manager** : Ladies and Gentlemen, The Nutmeg Café presents The Nightmare at Midnight!

I walked on stage by the mic, looking at the crowd of fans. But one I caught my eye. A blue haired beauty wearing a short shorts with a blue shirt and black jacket overlaying.

Seeing Nikki here instead of home made me smile and gave me an idea to start the show. I told the band what song we're doing and Felix tap the symbols to start.

[Trading Yesterday-She is The Sunlight]

" _And if all the flowers faded away_ _And if all the storm clouds decided to stay_ _Then you would find me_ _Each hour the same_ _Cause she is tomorrow_ _And I am today_.

" _Cause if right is leaving_ _I'd rather be wrong_ _Cause she is the sunlight_ _The sun is gone_ "

After the concert, I help pack our stuff in the Felix's van.

 **Brett** : Nicky, you are usually nervous. What was with tonight?

"I had some inspiration."

 **Felix** : So that what they call it now and-

 **Nikki** : Hey...Nicky.

I slam my hand on Felix's mouth, squeezing it and turning to The Barista.

"Hey Nikki. I'll come out there."

 **Nikki** : Okay.

I turn to our drummer, giving him a intimidating look that can rival Audrey's.

"Whatever your brother told you, you mind your business. If not...

"I will rip off both of your arms, and then both of your legs, and then I will rip your face right off your head. You will be this armless, legless, faceless thing, going down the street like a turd, in the wind!"

 **Felix** : Okay...

Taking my hand off him, giving him a smile before leaving the van.

"See you next practice."

 **Felix** : I thought she was blond...and older...

 **Brett** : Haha I like this Nicky.

I walk towards Nikki, who had a smile on her face when she saw me.

 **Nikki** : You did great out there.

"Thanks. I didn't know you were here tonight."

 **Nikki** : I didn't know you play for my favorite band, The Nightmare at Midnight. You were really great out there.

"Thanks. You...you make me feel great."

 **Nikki** : You...you don't mean that.

"Nikki, I really do mean it."

Both of us lean together closely and kiss. It was the time that I felt kiss with passion and love.

I...I liked it.

The two broke the kiss, Nikki's cheeks blushing strawberry red.

 **Nikki** : I-I-I see you later.

"Later, beautiful."

 **Brett** : Oi, wanker. Sucking her off like an octopus.

"Shut up, wanker!"

I bid Brett, Cassie, and Felix farewell as I travel back to my apartment. I couldn't stop thinking about kissing Nikki. It was different from the other girls.

But, it felt special. I hope it felt special to her.


	11. 11

I sat on my coach, downing a bottle of beer. It was 3 in the afternoon, but it was 5 somewhere in the world.

There's some things in the world I question about life: Is there a God? Will I found happiness in the world?

Then, there earlier today. One question in my head I keep asking myself, including right now

Then, there earlier today. One question in my head I keep asking myself, including right now.

 **Ricky** : NICKY, WHAT THE FUCK!

Let's start from last night.

\--

Tonight is my fourth date with Audrey. Kyu told me if everything goes great, we will have sex.

Knowing Audrey, she'll complain the whole time.

Kyu wished me good luck as I walked out the door. But then she hands me a bag of water and fish inside of it.

"Kyu, what am I going to do with this?"

 **Kyu** : When the time comes, you'll know.

I leave my room as she continues reading my adult magazines, making my room smell like a sex shop.

\--

Vinnie's Restaurant was the top restaurant in the city. The food is elegant and pricey.

Luckly, I'm friend's with Ricky and the son and owner of the restaurant to get a discount.

 **Owner** : Nicky, long time, no see.

"Joey, how you doing, man?"

 **Joey** : Business as usual. But what about you? I seen you at work the other day. Not talkative as usual. Who needs to sleep with the fishes.

He met with my clone and the fake me doesn't talk at all. I'm glad because he visit Audrey to...get high.

Earlier today, I send The Redheaded Bitch Child a $500 Shopping Spree. Shouldn't hear a complaint from her.

She walked out of the cab, wearing a purple and black dress with row of white bows.

It took all of me (as a anonymous person) to have Kyanna to do her hair and she did an amazing job. Audrey hair was half white and half black.

 **Audrey** : Nicky. At least you dress nice.

The waiter takes us to our table. Joey pull me back, whispering in my ear.

 **Joey** : Be careful. She reminds me of you know who.

"Prepare my favorite wine."

 **Joey** : A glass?

"Nope. The whole bottle."

\--

I swear I've never hear someone talk about themselves like Audrey. How do I deal with this for so long. One would go insane. But, I haven't...yet.

I truly believe that inside, Audrey is a sweet person. Behind this facade is someone that takes care of herself, live her life to the fullest, not go down the path of pain and suffering. Someone that-

I suddenly return to harsh reality as I was wet from the wine The Redhead threw at me.

 **Audrey** : What kind of shit is this?!

She kept on yelling at me, making me close my eyes and calm down. The people eating stop and looked at the fiasco going on. I couldn't take it anymore.

 **Audrey** : Are you even listening to me, dumbass?!

"YES I AM! IN FACT, EVERYBODY HERE IS LISTENING TO YOU! You are such a narcissistic bitch that only cares about yourself. You only live your life dangerously, never knowing what repercussions it will have for you.

"I feel bad for those who are your friends because you torture them by making everything about you.

"You only appreciate your beauty. Let me tell you something, sweetheart, getting older, it's gonna suck.

"After all the things I've done for you, you couldn't just have a normal dinner date, could you? As long that it's all about you, you'll be happy.

"Well, the world doesn't involve around you. So shut the fuck up!

"And if you ever spill the fucking Catalina Wine Mixer ever again, I'll make sure you chug the son of a bitch!"

I took the bottle and chug the last half of it down. The people were silent as we sat there awkwardly. I motion Joey towards the table.

"Joey, take me home."

 **Joey** : Yes, sir.

\--

Joey helped me to my apartment. I told him to keep my car at the restaurant till I get it in the morning.

It's the second time he took me home after I've drunk too many. It was after Natasha broke up with me.

I wave him goodbye and sat down on the couch. Kyu came out of my room naked, holding a pink dildo.

 **Kyu** : What happened?

"Don't want to talk about it."

I sighed, trying to close my eyes. But, loud knocks on the door cause me to open them up and head to the door.

I open the door and was attacked by Audrey who gave my lips such assault.

"Audr-"

 **Audrey** : We're going to fuck. Right now!

"Yes, Miss."

I carried her into my bedroom and we took off our clothes.

 **Audrey** : Well, at least you're not lacking downstairs.

"Shut up and suck it."

\--

It was morning and the both of us woke up from the alarm off my phone. We sat up from my bed, looking at each other.

Audrey leaned over to me, planting a soft kiss on my lips.

 **Audrey** : Hey, we can hang out again, like this. Or whatever. I don't care. Do what you want.

She pushed me away, got up and gathering her things. Once she was dressed, she left my apartment.

I got dressed and head to the kitchen. Kyu was up and was twirling a pair of panties.

 **Kyu** : Ahhh, the mega bitch. You wanna know the crazy thing about her? She was a virgin before you. Go figure.

"Really? Hmm, who knew?"

Kyu: Wasn't she fun last night?

"Yes she was. Hopefully she turn down her bitch mode when she's around me. I gotta go do some yoga."

I left the apartment and made my way to The Botanical Gardens with Beli.

It felt weird taking someone's virginity while being a virgin. Maybe Audrey was all bitchy to protect her feelings. Deep down, she's a good lady.

I hope...

 _But this was the tip of the iceberg as my happy day will take a steep slide._


	12. 12

**Beli**

: This place is so peaceful and beautiful.

"Just like you."

 **Beli** : Oh, Nicolas. You always know how to keep a smile on my face.

"I can say the same thing about you."

Beli and I finish our walk at The Botanical Gardens after an hour of yoga.

It was then that I learn that Beli has a problem about temptations. I offer her a hot dog and she didn't, which was okay. Maybe she wants to watch her weight and eat something better.

Then, after a few seconds, she wants it. It's like she was trying to talk herself out of something bad, but loses and does it.

It's...kinda cute. She takes a bite and it's like ecstasy

 **Beli** : Oh, god. I'm so weak... Mmm, but it's soooo good.

"You're not weak. Sometimes something bad can be good. As long as you stay balanced.

 **Beli** : Thanks Nick. Um, is it wrong?

"Is what wrong?"

 **Beli** : That I want to...

We start to lean closer to each other, our lips meeting. My heart is beating like a drum as we continue, but Beli quickly snatch herself back to reality.

 **Beli** : Oh, my. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me.

"Don't worry. I'm not complaining."

 **Beli** : I gotta go to class. Take care out there, okay?

"You too, gorgeous."

Beli walked away while I sat down looking at the flowers in front of me.

On the left were purple leather flowers, in the middle were blue hydrangeas and Black-eyed Susan Sunflowers.

A row of flowers reminding me of three ladies. I sighed as I try to think about the situation I was in. I need to go for a walk.

\--

After walking back to Vinnie's Restaurant, I picked my car keys from Joey and drove to Dawnwood Park.

As I walk thinking, how about I share my answers to the girl's question.

 **Beli** : What are your feelings about true love?

True love is strange. I once believe in it and then I stopped because I thought maybe I'm not ready for it. But there's someone out there for someone. It takes patience.

"I believe there is one special person out there for everyone.

 **Beli** : Ummm, funny question, but, how do you feel about girls shaving... down there?

 **Audrey** : Do you prefer girls that shave their shit?

Before you ask, Audrey's carpet doesn't match the drapes. You know when she had red hair.

Anyway, I don't mind hair down there. But as long as it's trim. My lawn is trim (Well, now it is), not long or no hair. It's her decision though.

But to keep the girls happy...

"[To Beli] Honestly, I prefer the natural look."

"[To Audrey] Yeah, pubic hair is gross."

 **Audrey** : So, what's your go-to position?

 **Jessie** : What is your absolute favorite sex position?

I don't have a go-to or favorite sex position. I just go with the flow. But..

"[To Audrey] I like to give it from behind."

"[To Jessie] I'm a pretty big fan of oral."

 **Kyanna** : How did your last relationship end?

Natasha and I aren't friends and the last time we talked, I was depressed. So whatever.

"We sort of grew apart and mutually agreed that it was the right thing."

 **Nikki** : Why did you initially come up and talk to me?

Because I want to fuck you. Nah

"I thought you looked cute standing there all alone."

 **Jessie** : How do you feel about little tiny lies if nobody gets hurt?

 **Kyanna** : Do you think it's okay to tell little white lies?

A lie is a lie. No matter how big or how little. When I was young, I use to tell lies to my parents, even small ones like I ate someone's food.

People will always get hurt with lies.

"[To Jessie] Well, as long as nobody gets hurt..."

"[To Kyanna] Nope, a lie is a lie"

\--

I sat on the bench, thinking about all the stuff I've been through. It's a wild couple of weeks.

Anyway, I got up from my seat. I got a big date with Aiko and Jessie. I went to take out my phone from my pocket, but I took out the bag of fish that Kyu gave me.

 **Kyu** : _When the time comes, you'll know_.

When will I be able to use this? It's better for someone else than me.

But thats when it happen. I was tackled to the ground from out of nowhere, rolling down the grassy hill.

I stopped at the end, groaning in pain.

"Yep...that's my spleen."

I sat up to see a young pale girl with short auburn hair, gold eyes and...is that...black cat ears?

: Ummm, excuse me? Did you drop these fishes here? If you don't want them, can I have them?

"Yes y-you can have them. All it cost is my spleen."

I help her off the ground. She wore navy blue kimono that haddesign of a white streak pattern across the top and white flowers, a black collar with a gold bell.

She had a black tail with white fur at the end with a little bow on it wearing socks with sandals on.

: Yeesssss! Thank you! I'll love them forever and ever!

I gotta say she has a cute cosplay going on. But there wasn't a con going on in the city. Maybe she just likes to dress up.

"Soooo, are you like a cosplayer or something?"

: Cos? Play? I don't think so.

Don't think so?

: I'm Momo. I'm a kitty. Buuuut...well...I don't have a master...

My stomach start to churn as I swear if I think what she's going to ask. I waved my hands and shake my head.

 **Momo** : I don't like being a stray kitty. It's no fun.

"You, poor thing. Sorry, I can't help you out. I'm allergic to cat/human hybrids."

 **Momo** : It's really cold and scary at night.

(Con't) Wait! I got an idea!

"No the fuck you did."

 **Momo** : You can be my master! You're super, duper nice! You'll take care of me, yeah?

I'm cringing as I was trying to think of a way out of this. I could run away. But she can probably catch up with me.

"Uhhhhh, s-s-s-sure?"

 **Momo** : What? WHAT?! I can't believe it. For real!? I'll be the kitty in the world! I promise.

(Con't) I can't believe this. My own master.

"The names Nicky. Please stop saying and calling me master. Giving me weird vibes that I already have."

 **Momo** : Oh Master, you're so great.

Momo hugged me while I was dying inside. What have I just done?


	13. 13

Momo and I arrived home. The kitty was amazed at my apartment. It was big, warm and cozy. Better than living in the cold city.

"Alrighty...you did say your a kitty, right?"

 **Momo** : Yes, Master.

"Okay, cool. I'll be right back. Just sit on this chair."

After a few minutes in the bathroom, I walked out, picked up Momo and return to the bathroom.

 **Momo** : What is this?

"This is a bathtub. You know, for baths."

 **Momo** : No! I don't want a bath!

After what seem like a half an hour, I was totally soaked, but Momo was fresh and clean, wearing a robe because I had her underwear and kimono washing along with my clothes.

"Now, you're fresh, clean and warm."

 **Momo** : Uh, Master...

"Just call me Nicky."

 **Momo** : Ni-Nicky, I gotta pee.

"Go to the bathroom and sit on the toilet. Like I showed you."

The Human/Kitty hybrid went into the bathroom. I went over to my refrigerator, got out three bottles of beer, chugging down two of them.

Someone knocked on the door. I answered it and saw Ricky with his gold realtor jacket on. He looked at me like I threaten his little brother.

Oh yeah, I did.

 **Ricky** : You know why I'm here.

"Fuck you for telling your brother my business."

 **Ricky** : So threatening to rip his limbs and face off is acceptable?

"I'm sorry, man. But next time, don't tell him my business."

 **Ricky** : I won't. Now, can I use your bathroom? I was stuck in traffic.

I step aside for Ricky to come in and rush to the bathroom.

I sat on my coach, downing a bottle of beer. It was 3 in the afternoon, but it was 5 somewhere in the world.

There's some things in the world I question about life: Is there a God? Will I found happiness in the world?

Then, earlier today. One question in my head I keep asking myself, including right now.

 **Ricky** : NICKY, WHAT THE FUCK!

Ricky ran over to the couch with Momo following behind.

 **Momo** : Master, he went in while I was using the bathroom.

 **Ricky** : Nicky, who is that?

"Momo, meet my best friend, Ricky. Ricky, meet the reason I'm drinking right now."

Ricky looked at the kitty like I was when we met. Confused and just...confused.

 **Ricky** : Nicolas, she just called you master.

"Yes, Ricardo. It is what you think it is."

 **Ricky** : So...3 women?

"3 women?"

 **Ricky** : Are you dating 3 women?

Dammit Felix! He must've thought Nikki was my girlfriend from our show.

"Uh, no."

 **Ricky** : Okay good. I know you're dealing a lot since Natasha, but you're better than that.

"I'm dating 9 girls."

 **Ricky** : You WHAT!?

"You heard me!"

Ricky was losing his shit over what I said. I don't blame him, who else do you know is dating 8 women and a kitty?

 **Ricky** : Nicky, I love you, bro. But how are you going to explain this to them when they find out?

"Trust me, I'm really looking for that day. I'll tell them the truth."

 **Ricky** : Nicolas! I don't know about you, man. First, you ignore your friends and band mates. Now, you're dating multiple girls. I'm worried man.

He's not the only one worrying. I haven't been to work for two weeks and I haven't finish dictating who I like yet.

I am afraid of the girls finding out the truth about me. This is definitely not like me.

 **Ricky** : Uh, kitty cat cosplayer. How old are you?

 **Momo** : I'm one years old.

My best friend and I looked at each other with bizarre looks. I did some research on my phone and found Momo is 18 years old in human years and 1 in cat years.

Speaking of the kitty in a human body, Momo knows a lot about cats for being a one year old. She's like a child in an adult's body.

She don't know where she came from or have a last name. Momo is just wants someone to take care of her and knowing the good side of me, I would want to. Even if it cringes me.

 **Ricky** : At least you're doing something. Glad you didn't hear what happen.

He then covers his mouth like he was hiding something from me.

"What happened?"

 **Ricky** : Natasha is getting married...

A year long relationship and six month breakup and she goes takes the ring from the guy she left me for.

Well, it's whatever, congrats to her. I'm doing good without her.

"Good for her."

 **Ricky** : Nick, I've known you since high school. When shit goes down, you want to lock yourself in this apartment and push everyone away from you.

David and I will be there for you.

"Thanks. I gotta go and get ready for my date with Jessie."

 **Ricky** : Jessie?

"You know her as Misty."

 **Ricky** : Okay. I wish you luck. Just know, if you stick it in there, don't be surprise if it's hollow.

"Oh come on!"

\--

Jessie and I ate outside at a bar. Both of us share a plates of chicken wings. The Porn Star was drinking a martini while I drink soda to drive home.

Jess was all flirtatious during the day. But when I looked at her this time, she seem sad.

"Are you okay?"

 **Jessie** : H-how important is family to you?

Family means a lot to me. We're still close, even though I'm in a different city. I visit them when I go on vacation from work.

My mother passed when I was in high school, so my older sister takes care of the house, bills and my father. I love them both to death.

I know that some people in the world don't feel the same way or had the best childhood. To me, family means everything.

"It's the most important thing in the world. Why you ask?"

 **Jessie** : I have a daughter. I had her when I was 16. Dropping out of college, I was broke and I found a job that help me bring in the dough. That's why I'm the best porn star still till this day.

(Con't) But due to my actions during her childhood, we just don't...talk anymore. She's in _college_ , _lead cheerleader_ , and wants to be a _nurse_.

(Con't) I just wish I was better mother to her.

Daughter, college, cheerleader, and nurse?

No way!

\--

 **Tiffany**

: How close are you with your family?

"We're very close."

Tiffany looked disappointed from my answer. She doesn't like being close to her family? Either it's not living to their expectations or controlling her future.

"Are you close with your family?"

 **Tiffany** : What, me, ewww. I don't want anything to do with my family.

This time, it was me who had a disappointing look.

 **Tiffany** : I'm sorry, Ralph. My childhood wasn't much...fun. My mother...she was terrible. She smoked and drink in front of me, was gone for mostly the day, would come home the next morning.

(Con't) I had enough of her bullshit. I moved out as fast as I can and vowed to never let myself become...that.

(Con't) If one day I was a nurse and I saw her lying on her deathbed...I would pull the plug without any second thoughts.

This was dark and that's coming from a girl who looks like gentle soul.

\--

My eye were widen as I couldn't believe that I was dating Jessie's daughter as well as her mother.

 **Jessie** : Earth to Rocky?

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking about your situation.

"What I can tell you is that she may not love you now, but I think she still loves you. Think about this: She's not following in your footsteps.

"She's having a better life. You should apologize to her. You may not live to get another chance."

Jessie smiled as she would take in my advice. I hope those two will found closure in their relationship. But only time can tell and it's not my business.

 **Jessie** : Mmm...You're so good to me. How about I _return the favor_?

\--

Jessie and I arrive at my apartment. We made out once we enter my room. We took off our clothes off. The Porn Star looked at my package and smiled

 **Jessie** : What do we have here? Does your friend wanna come and visit me? Don't worry baby, just lie back and let Jessie take care of everything.

"Mmm, we got all night, baby."

And all night we did it, round after round till we went to sleep.

It was morning and the two of us woke up. Jessie was still half asleep.

 **Jessie** : Do we have to get up? Let's just stay in bed...

"I wish we can, but I got to go to work."

 **Jessie** : Ohhh, damn. You realize, this makes you my official plaything, hmm?

"Haha, I'm glad."

Jessie got her clothes and left my room. I saw my clone walk out of closet, but I shoved him back inside and put something heavy to keep it from opening.

I got on my work clothes, making sure Kyu didn't wake up and head out. Jessie and I made out before we left my apartment and in the elevator before going our separate ways.

 **Jessie** : Don't get into any trouble out there. That's my job.

"I'll try. Don't be a bad girl. Bye."

I got in my car and head to my job. Today is going to be super special awesome.


	14. 14

I walked through of my job, taking a big whiff of the store I've been missing. I exhale, smiling the biggest smile I ever had.

"Today is gonna awesome!"

 **Customer** : [Pushes Nicky] Get the fuck out of the way!

"Yes!"

Clocking in, putting on my vest, I start my day. As I walk through the store, collecting trash that 3rd shift refuse to do, my fellow associates gave me looks like they haven't seen me smile.

Usually I come into work like a zombie, already to bite someone's head off if they say one word with me, then go home and sleep or go out with my friends and drink.

My job doesn't make me happy, sad, or angry. It's just rough. Associates get away with bullshit. But if I did the same thing, I'll get fired.

I need this job.

It's not fair to those who work hard. But nowadays, you either work till the boss don't need you anymore or kiss their ass.

But enough about the joys of my job. Let's go back to awesome fantastic day.

Cassie, the bass player of our band was a cashier at the store. When I walked past her, she raised an eyebrow as she walk beside me.

 **Cassie** : So, who gave you drugs to be smiling like that?

"Haha, no one. I'm just happy."

 **Cassie** : Happy? Even after you clean the front women's bathroom? Especially that last stall?

"Yes."

I was surprised that I clean that shithole of that stall. Old people are complete dicks.

We continue talking as I was making my trash run. My feeling of happiness start taking a u-turn to worry.

In line at Customer Service, Nikki stood there with the new mini arcade game. That wasn't the problem. I would've be fine seeing her.

Tiffany was beside her, listening to music.

If both of them see me, especially when I go out with both of them, with different names. They're going to tear me apart. I'm looking forward of Tiff ripping me a new one when she learns I'm dating her mom.

"Cass, I gotta go, get a spill. Catch you later."

I walk between two registers, heading to the grocery section. That was too close for my comfort. One day, they will know I'm dating them at the same time, I jus-

: Hey hot stuff.

I turn to see Aiko with a hand buggy of fruits and vegetables. She had a bright smile that made my heart melt. She wore white long sleeve shirt with a sleeveless yellow sweater on top of it. A short blue skirt that show her curvy hips off and long black stockings.

"Hey...sexy. Wh-what are you here?"

 **Aiko** : I'm on lunch, so I thought I grab me some food. Also, this is the only supercenter in the city. How you doing?

"I'm doing o-okay."

 **Aiko** : You look like you seen a ghost...or your sidechick.

"Sidechick! What wou-"

 **Aiko** : Haha I'm just fucking with you, Nick.

"I'm sorry, Aiko. It's been a rou-"

I stop talking as my eyes looked behind her. Kyanna was also here and her son was with her. My attention went back to my hot asian girlfriend. I gotta play this cool.

"Some fucking kid just puked in the toys department. I gotta clean it."

 **Aiko** : Shit. Better you than me. Be careful and maybe we can hangout after work. Later, Nick.

"Later, gorgeous."

I start to speed walking, swerving around the corner. One of my maintenance members walk next to me and I asked him to take it while I make my way...somewhere.

I bump into someone, causing them to drop something. Saying sorry, I looked at the person and regret it.

: Watch it, you dumbass! You-

Of all people, Audrey was the one person I didn't want to see. She knows how to make a scene.

 **Audrey** : Thanks a lot, dumbass! These were the last bag of onion rings. You better hope they're not crush to dust! Now get out of my way, you ass!

I swear she may have the mindset of Helga Pataki. Mean in person, sweet and a mix of obsess and creepy at her place.

I went to the bathroom stall, taking out the Huniebee. Looking at the section of the girls, I let a cry.

All my girlfriends except Momo are shopping!

The last thing I need is a multi-women brawl at my job and everyone knowing about my bad decisions.

I just got to avoid them. Nikki and Tiffany should be gone by now. Aiko is on lunch and probably want more time to herself before going to teach. Audrey is probably going to steal those onion rings.

 **Manager** : Nicky, nail polish spill at Health and Beauty.

Of course at a time like this. I went out to get the spill. Walking to the HBA, my eyes widen. Not at the many small jars of nail polish giving the floor some color.

But Jessie and Lola were in the same aisle where the mess is. Making things worse, the Market Manager was there.

This was definitely a sign. Today is the day that I lose two woman and my job. Lola wasn't much to me and Jessie is just a horny women.

As I get closer, the Market Manager walks towards me, shaking his head at me. Ohhh fuck!

 **M. Manager** : The polish won't come off the floor. Third Shift will wax the floor. Clean up the broken glass, okay?

"Yes, Sir."

One problem down. I turn back to the aisle and my other problem was gone. The two girlfriends were gone. Thank goodness.

\--

After the day I had, I put away my work crap, grab me Apple Smirnoff Ice pack, and drove home.

While on the road, I had sometime to think. I miss working, dealing with asshole associates and customers, running around to every managers beckoning, cleaning shitty toliets, being yelled for doing my job while my fellow associates don't do anything.

I need a new job.


	15. 15

_**The Lord of Mordor** sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth, and flesh. A great eye, lidless, wreathed in flame_

.

 **Kyu** : Nicky...Nicky...Hey bitch!

"Kyu? What do you want?"

I open my eyes from my slumber. My forehead was stinging from being flicked on by the pestering Love Fairy.

What I saw was something out of the ordinary. Something mysterious. Something I didn't want to see first thing in the fucking morning!

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!"

Momo woke up on top of me, seeing what was going on

\--

 **Kyu**

: You gotta admit that was funny.

"A: No it wasn't. 2: Did you not think of Momo's feelings. Thanks to you, she's hiding in my closet!"

 **Kyu** : Oh quit getting your man panties in a bunch. It was just a prank.

I drop my spoon in my bowl of cereal and let out a laugh that started to get louder. My right eye twitched at the sight of the Love Fairy.

"A prank is having a bucket of water on top of a slightly open door and the water falling on me and my clothes. What you did was uncalled for."

Kyu rolled her eyes at me like what she did was nothing to berated. Spreading Momo buttcheeks while she was sleeping and in my face.

This wasn't the only time I've been a victim to the fairy's antics. Apparently, I'm not the only one.

 **Momo** : _I'm sorry, Master. You were sleeping and Kyu said it was just for fun and you wouldn't be mad_.

That was when Kyu made Momo rub herself and one drop made it in my mouth and all day I couldn't get that taste out.

"There's reprecussions to your actions. You just don't know anything about that, do ya?"

 **Kyu** : Blah, blah, blah, dad. Anyway, I wanted to say I'm proud of you, Nicky.

I went to continue on my rant, even more mad when she ignore what I said. But I stop talking.

 **Kyu** : For over a month, you been talking to females with more confidence since the first time you and I met. Now, you're a ladies man. Even got more pussy than you can handle.

(Con't) Keep this up and you'll be the second person that I've been with to be the Ultimate Lover.

"What happened to first one?"

 **Kyu** : He's getting married to a one of his crushes and lives a happy life. Anyway, I gotta go visit my boss. Later.

The Love Fairy had a point. Last month I was a wreck when I was talking Kyu when we first met at the Bar. Now, my confidence was better and ever since I was with Natasha, I was happy.

Kyu walked out the door and I resume on eating my breakfast. But I start to feel my mouth tingled.

My happy mood took a sour turn. I look down to my cereal and saw my Coco Puffs and a mixture of milk and hot sauce.

"KYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUU!"

\--

After cooling my mouth off with milk, I went up to my room. I sat down on the floor, next to the closet.

"Momo?"

The Kitty-human hybrid didn't answer. She had to be still embarrassed from Kyu's prank.

"Kyu is gone, Momo. She won't hurt you."

Still, no response. I knew what could get her to talk.

"I got a tray of delicious vegetables for you."

The door to the closet cracked open a little. With a few moments of hesitation, the door swings open and I find myself on back with the kitty on top of me.

 **Momo** : Thank you, Master! I'm really sorry...

"It wasn't your fault, okay. Don't worry."

After sitting up off the floor, Momo start eating the veggie tray while I watch with a smile.

I wasn't comfortable about her. She just wanted someone to be around, take care of her, just someone for her to be close. Just like a kitten.

An idea popped in my head. She has a thing for fish. For a cat, she doesn't eat it, which is weird. Then again, cats don't eat lasagna.

"Hey Mo. How about we go out. I know a place that you will definitely like."

Momo's gold eyes glim...well, like a gold. She smiled at me with the warmest grin.

 **Momo** : Yes, Master. I would to be go out with you.

Standing up, I held my hand to her and help her on her feet. We got dressed and head out to the door.

I took her out to the aquarium in town. She was amazed the whole time, making her forget about this morning's incident.

We came back home after a lovely day. I carried a sleeping Momo bridal style and sat her in my bed amd putting the covers

Kyu wasn't home and it was past 8 at night. I'm not her damn father anyone.

I had nothing to do. Yesterday, I had sex with Lola and whew, she was something else. I busted a bunch of nuts that I was surprised my condom didn't rip.

I checked my phone and saw that I had a voicemail from Brett.

 **Brett** : Hey wanker. The band had a gig.

Oh shit! Another gig and I'm about to mis-

 **Brett** : But this one is different. We're doing instrumental gig. So, sorry man. We won't be needing you. Also, we think you'll probably need to stay out of this one. Don't come to the Bar and Loun-

 **Cassie** : Don't tell him about the place, you idiot!

 **Brett** : Uh, bye man!

The fuck was that about? They're hiding something from me. I wouldn't care if they had a gig and didn't need me, I would've been fine.

While I have nothing better to do. Some of the girls are busy. Ricky is not free on weeknights and Dicky is probably asleep.

I'm going to the Bar. Even if they don't want me there, I'm going to support them anyway.

Leaving a note for Kyu, I put on my long college hoodie and decide to walk to the establishment.

\--

I arrived at the Bar and Lounge. The Lounge was all fancy up tonight. Looking around to find my band, I bumped into my friends.

 **Joey** : Nicky...uh, hey

 **Ricky** : Hey man.

Joey from Vinnie's and Ricky were in front of me, dressed in tuxedos. Ricky's fiancé, Angelica came out of the Lounge wearing a black dress that suited the curves of her body.

"Wow. You all look good. What's the occasion?"

 **Ricky** : Well...

: Angelica, you left...your jacket

There she was. Her radiant skin in a simply gorgeous red dress that went down to her tights. Those light brown eyes that look into my eyes. My heart was beating like crazy.

"Natasha..."

 **Natasha** : Nicolas...


	16. Valentine's Day

Ricky and Lil Dicky finish off another shot as they wait for their food. Their best bud, Nicky was working 2nd shift at his job.

 **Dicky** : You're telling me that Angelica is having Girl's Night Out instead of giving you those sweet sugar walls?

 **Ricky** : Yeah man.

 **Dicky** : On Valentine's Day?

 **Ricky** : Yes.

 **Dicky** : Do you not see the problem?

 **Ricky** : Not really?

 **Dicky** : Your snake should be going in and out in 'Gelica's barrel. That's the Valentine's Day rule.

The Realtor snicker at the Rapper's comment. That rule does not exist.

 **Ricky** : That rule is stupid. Plus I gave her snatch the wet work for the past couple of days. It's still recovering.

 **Dicky** : Well, at least you got some. I wish Nicky was able to join us.

Ricky wish his high school best friend was enjoying a good time from work. But there is a secret about why he rather work or stay home on this specific day.

There's history that cause the Maintenance man not to forget.

 **Ricky** : David, what I'm about to share with you is something really serious that Nicky never repeat to anyone. Not even his best friends. You promise not to tell him that I told you this?

 **Dicky** : I hate hiding things from him. But...okay.

 **Ricky** : Nicky hates Valentine's Day.

 **Dicky** : Why? I mean I get it because he's single.

 **Ricky** : Even though he was with Natasha, he wouldn't celebrate it with her. He just hates it.

 _I would know. I was there_.

\--

High School

Valentine's Day 2009

Sophomore Year

It was morning when my annoying alarm clock went off. Why can't school start at 10. That's why kids fall asleep in class.

Stretching, I stepped out of bed and washed up to prepare for school. After putting on my clothes, I went to my desk.

There it was. A red envelope that contains 4 and a quarter years of my feelings for this lovely lady I been lucky to be close to.

Next to the letter was a picture of me, my crush aka my best friend and my other best friend.

 **Dad** : Nicky, hurry up! Breakfast is ready!

"Coming dad!"

I took the letter along with my homework, books, and other crap into my bookbag and made my way upstairs.

After eating breakfast, dad drove me to the school. Walking inside the building, preparing for the day I have plan.

Inside were the students talking amongst their friends and peers before the bell rings. Sliding past the kids, I made it to cafeteria and saw one of my best friends sitting at a table.

 **Best Friend** : Yo Nick!

"What's up Dez!"

Desmond was the first guy that became my friend when I moved to North Carolina. We would hangout when our parents would come over, have cookouts, etc.

Dez was tall, muscular, small dreads, the coolest beard that's he's been working since last year.

He was the top Running Back on the football team and in the district and if he keeps this up, he'll have the top schools coming after him.

 **Desmond** : Hey man. Please tell me prom isn't tonight. You lookin sharp.

"It's not and I thought I can try and pull this off for a day."

It was Valentine's Day and I wanted to impress my crush, wearing a sleek long sleeve red dress shirt, khakis, and my red dress shoes I barely wore.

 **Desmond** : Careful, Nick. You're going to be getting all the ladies here.

"I just hope it's the _one_ I want."

Looking in the distance, I saw her talking to her friends. My crush.

Desiree was the top cheerleader in the school, along with being the smartest in all AP/Honors.

The light glisten her light skin, her long beautiful hair that grew down to her elbows. Everytime she was next to you, you can smell the peach lipstick she wears. Her hazel eyes that I swear you can stare into for the longest time.

Sometimes I believe that she wouldn't even be with a guy like me. She's smart like Ivy League smart. Her mother graduated from Harvard and is a top doctor. Her father graduated from Princeton and is the top lawyer.

Desirre keeps her grades up, she'll be accepted into one of those school.

Me. I'm in no league. I'm not even in her league. My grades range from failing to a close 80. I'll be lucky enough to get accepted to Community College.

I'm the faster runner on the Cross Country and Track Field team. But I'm no one.

I can't go with that type of mindset. Today, I will call Desirre mine and the letter will kick off something beautiful.

Snapping me back into reality, I high five Dez and went on my way to my first class.

Before I enter the awesome class of U.S. History, I stop by Desirre's locker. Digging in my bookbag, I took out the letter of my heart and slide it into the small opening of her locker.

I usually stop by her locker before I head to my final class, Body Wellness. She'll see the envelope, read the letter, her heart will just be filled with joy that when she's me, she'll embrace me (Nick?), tell me that (Nicky?) she had the same feelings-

 **Desirre** : Nicky?!

I snap out of my fantasy, looking at my crush who stood in front of me. My nose was hit with the scent of her peach lipstick.

"H-h-h-hey Desirre."

 **Desirre** : Hey Nicky. You're kinda...

Getting the hint, I moved out of her way of her locker. Her eyes checked out my outfit.

 **Desirre** : Nice outfit. Makes you look handsome.

"Oh this? Haha thanks"

If it was for my dark skin, my blush would be seen.

 **Desirre** : I gotta a string of test today. I'll catch you later.

"Oh...okay. S-see you later. Good luck."

I went on to my class before the bell rang. I got a feeling that this is going to be a great day.

\--

It was 1:30. I rush down the stairs to head to Desirre's locker. I held a white rose that I receive on my lunch.

It was from my secret admirer. It had to be from Desiree, right?

Doesn't matter, she had to see the note I left her by now. The look on her face when she reads it will be priceless.

I made it downstair to the door where her locker was next to. But I froze when I saw her.

I can tell by the look of the blue and yellow varsity jacket, it was Dez. Trying to be sneaky, I walk near the wall by the door, pretending to tie my shoes. The door was slightly open so I can hear them.

 **Desmond** : It's been years since I wanted to tell this and I was always afraid to say this because I never thought you would go for a guy like me. But today is different.

[Con't] Desiree Morganton, will you go out with me?

What? H-how can he ask her out. They barely know each other. Just three years knowing her. How can he admit this to her of all days!

I just hope she read my letter before this.

 **Desiree** : Oh Dez. I can't believe it.

Yes! Score one for me.

 **Desiree** : Yes! Yes I will!

No...no, no, no. No...

It felt like a knife went through my back, slide out and slam into my heart. I sat on the floor, feeling defeated and heartbroken.

How could Dez do this? He knew I like Desiree. He knew about my crush on her. My brain couldn't wrap about what happen. I felt like I want sit here and cry.

Slowly getting up, I went out the door. My final look at my best friends was the two of them hugging each other.

 **Desiree** : Nicky! Hey Nicky!

 **Desmond** : Yo Nicky!

They beckon me, huh? Well, screw them. They have fun screwing each other. It finally made sense. The Jock and the Cheerleader. They have a certainty future while little ole me have nothing.

I stop by a trash can by a classroom. Holding the white rose, I just stared at it.

All day I walked around, looking at couples hold hands, kiss, exchange gifts, making hope I can do that with Desiree every Valentine's Day. I always believe in being the good guy will win me the girl.

I pulled the white petal bud off the long stem.

Valentine's Day...it's like this rose... garbage.

 **Desirre** : Nicky! I brought that for you. How could you?

I ignore her. She took my heart and toss it in the garbage. It serve me right to toss her rose and do the same thing.

\--

In the current mood I was in, I didn't bother putting on gym clothes. I sat out for the first time this semester. I just want to be left away.

: Hey?

I ignore the guy sitting beside me on the unfolded bleachers.

: I guess you don't want to talk. I just hope you're okay. I saw you by the door and you just look sad and I wanted to ask if you're alright.

"[Muffled] No."

: I'm sorry, I didn't hear you.

I gritted my teeth. Can this moron get the hint. Maybe he'll get it this way.

"NO, I'M NOT ALRIGHT. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Looking at that doofus. He was dark skin, wearing glasses, a ridiculous heart sweater that's asking me to punch the wearer. His black hair that was in a perm and his right arm was in a sling.

Oh boy. It's the Class President, Riccardo Pepperson. If my day wasn't already bad enough.

I didn't know much about him except for the talent show he perform in for Homecoming, playing Prince's 1999. All was going well till the auditorium stage collapse on him. That's how he walked away from an injured arm.

 **Riccardo** : I'm sorry...Nicky? Nicholas Davidson.

I swear I'm going to rip that arm off him.

"Yes..."

 **Riccardo** : I heard so much about you. I was on the Track team when you broke the record for the 400m.

[Con't] I'm sorry for bothering you. You just seem like you need someone to talk to. But I see and hear that you don't. I just want to tell you whatever got you down, I'm here for you.

"I don't need or want another friend. They're nothing but backstabbing assholes."

 **Riccardo** : I know how you feel.

"No you don't."

 **Riccardo** : I do. There's this guy on the football team back in middle school. I think he's a Linebacker now. He told me that he would find a way for me to join the football. I did his homework, projects, essays, etc. In the end, he used me to get what he wanted. He got the good grades while I got was nothing.

[Con't] It was okay because now, I know better. He was someone that would throw the word friend around to make you feel important, gets information from you. Then, he wouldn't need you because he got what he needed.

[Con't] It hurt that he use me. But I turn it around. I vowed to be the right friend to those who need one. Not to use them for my selfish games. To know them, help them, and we will grow together as the bestest of friends.

[Con't] I'm Riccardo. I would like to be your friend.

Putting out his left hand for an handshake. Trying my hardest not to be fooled, I couldn't help but to feel the positive energy of the Class President.

My right arm was shaking like it had a mind of it's own. It even made Riccardo tilt his head in confusion.

Taking control of my arm, I was close on shaking his hand. I don't what to do.

At the moment, I don't a friend. I don't want to do anything with anybody. I want to go home and be alone.

But I do like someone to talk to. Someone who will isn't a backstabbing asswipe.

The bell rung to end the school day. Riccardo grab my hand, giving me a handshake that turn into fist bump, hitting my fist up and down.

 **Riccardo** : That's my friendship shake. I know you'll need time to think. I hope this isn't the only time I see you, Nicky. I really hope your day gets better. Later man.

I don't know about today or the future. Valentine's Day sucks and the only thing I keep thinking about is Dez stealing Desiree.

But I do know this: I'm starting to like Riccardo. Maybe it won't hurt to have an actually real friend. I looked at hand and a smile form on my face since the end of third period.

Thanks, Riccardo.

\--

 **Dicky**

: You can say the rest is history. You two became best friends.

 **Ricky** : Yep. Even though we met on Valentine's Day, February 15th is the day we seal the deal on being friends.

 **Dicky** : Dammit man. It brings a tear to my eye.

 **Ricky** : Nicky is a great man and I hate how things happen to him on this day. But he's a really great guy. I know he will find that special girl and maybe he'll love Valentine's Day.

-RB-

 _Hello readers. I hope you enjoy this special chapters. This year marks the 10 year anniversary on when I got my heart broken on Valentine's Day. The vicious cycle continue on, but I don't want to share you my woes._ _But, I hope you all have a happy and safe Valentine's Day or Singles Appreciation Day. Take care._

-RB


	17. 16

Kyu POV

After the day I had, I came back to Nicky's apartment. It was quiet. It's 9:25 at night and Nicky doesn't have to work tomorrow so he isn't sleeping this late.

Checking my Huniebee, I see that he isn't on a date. I mean he had a sexual escapade with Lola last night and my pussy is just getting wet thinking about that tall glass of chocolate naked.

I saw a note on the refrigerator door. It from my little bitch boy.

" _Going to the bar_. _Leave Momo alone_."

Ugh, that doofus can't take a joke. Why does he have to be a worry wart?

But, I can't be mad at him. He's the reason that I'm on top of my bosses list on the best fairy to help humans have sex.

If he finish with the other girls, he'll be my millionth person and I'll break the record my boss set decades ago.

I guess I go join him. I can't celebrate by myself.

\--

I teleport to the place Nick and I met. He was in front of me. There are four people who were dressed up for a formal gathering.

Of all the things to wear, he wore a dumbass hoodie. I got good taste, my ass.

There was a woman wearing red dress that I've somewhat seen before. I just couldn't put my finger around it.

 **Nicky** : Natasha?

Natasha. Oh yeah! Nicky's ex girlfriend. Oh no. His ex.

 **Natasha** : Nicolas. How you've been?

Thanks to my invisibility, I got to move by my cilent, looking at his agape mouth.

 **Nicky** : I've been good. You look really...good.

 **Natasha** : Thank you. Um, seems like life's been okay for you.

Life's recently has been great. Why don't you tell her, Nicky?

 **Nicky** : Yeah. Life's been good. Congratulations on your engagement by the way.

 **Natasha** : Thank you. I don't know how you know about-

 **Ricky** : I told him. Sorry, Nat.

 **Natasha** : So, I'm guessing you also told him about him about our rehearsal dinner?

 **Nicky** : No. I thought my band had a gig and I was here to support them. But I know why they didn't want me here.

Natasha had a smug look on her face. Nicky just prove that bitch wrong.

 **Natasha** : Okay, Nic. I just hope things are better for you. It must've been hard to move on.

A smirk flashed on Nicky's face. His eyes looked like there were fire burning in them.

 **Nicky** : I mean both of us moved on. But the difference between us is the duration.

(Con't) One came in to the apartment that both of us lived in, catching his special someone of a year and a half in bed with another man. That man that also happens to be the man you're marrying.

(Con't) It's not like I put all my FUCKING EFFORT in a relationship, giving you all that you wanted and all I wanted was your love and devotion.

 **Natasha** : Nicolas, you were nothing but a loser. You were just a dead end and I deserved better. I'm sorry that you were too blind to see that you were dating a diamond while you were just a piece of coal. You're are a walking doormat for all women.

Who the fuck does this bitch think she is? She really think her shit smell like roses. Tell her off, Nicky. Unleash all the rage that inside of you.

He's just standing there. Say something. Stop standing and SAY SOMETHING!

"SAY SOMETHING, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Without moving his head, his eyes widen and turn to me. He looked at his ex.

 **Nicky** : You're right. I'm just a doormat for all women. I wish you and your fiancé happiness in your marrage.

He walked off from the group of formal dress people.

 **Ricky** : Nic-

 **Nicky** : I don't want to talk, man. I'll talk to you later.

 **Angelica** : Ricky, you got-

 **Ricky** : He wants to be alone. I'll check up on tomorrow.

Nicky was outside on the outdoor lounge, sitting by himself. Grabbing a beer and a mojito from a waitress who wasn't paying attention. Opening the door, I open the beer, putting it on the table.

"Why?"

Nicky took the drink, downing it in one go before slamming it on the table. He just stayed silent.

"Nicky, I know that she hurt you. But you needed to fire back at her."

He kept silent. Nicky was starting to piss me off. For a guy who has nine girlfriends, he's stuck on one bitch of a lady.

"Nicholas, you're really a great guy and to give your heart out to someone like Natasha and be treated like garbage is wrong. But to not lash out at her for everything she did to you was wrong.

"(Con't) You're not a doormat for all woman. Think of the women you have been with after her. Even Audrey. You really are a great man. Don't forget that."

\--

Nicky's POV

I turn to the Love Fairy. A warm smile form on my face. For all the shenanigans she pulled today, Kyu said the sweetest thing in my time of need.

She was right! Natasha treated me like second rate garbage, wasting a year and a half of my life to please her needs when she couldn't do the simplest things for me.

If she get marry to someone else, that's on her. I've dated women that have better class than. That including Audrey.

I am a great man. With great friends, great band, and a great Love Fairy and a cat human. It's high time I leave Natty in the past.

 **Kyu** : Here. Drink up. I gotta go pick up a present for you.

"A prese-"

Kyu push a glass of beer to my lips and pull my head gently back, getting the smooth liquid into my mouth. She walked inside the bar, leaving me confused.

But this beer is so delicious I couldn't help but drink it. With an ahh of relief, I finish my drink. I wish I had another glass.

Wait. Wait, what. The beer start to refill itself from the bottom to the top. What is this sorcery? Doesn't matter, I'm about down this again.

\--

Kyu's POV

Just a few more adjustments here and there. This is going to be a prank he's going to like.

I skipped back to the Outside Lounge. Oh. My. God.

 **Nicky** : Love me, love me. Say that you love me. [Hiccup]

I knew that my special love drink would make him somewhat drunk. But not like this.

 **Nicky** : Kyu? Kyu! Come on and let's dance.

"Haha, not right now. I want to give you something. Something that you and I really going to like."

I helped the drunken lovebug to a seat by the window where the bitch's dinner was located. I pulled out my Huniebee and grab Nicky's right hand.

"Now, look in front of you and watch the fireworks."

 **Nicky** : Okay

We press the screen and looked at the show that was beginning to start. What a calm wedding dinner party turn into a disaster. I started the sprinkler system in the Lounge.

Like a swarm of ants running around from when their hut is attacked, they were scattered in the room.

Nicky couldn't stop laughing at the chaotic scene.

 **Nicky** : Thank you, Kyu. This is the best gift ever.

"No problem, man."

Our laughter became a chuckle. Then, it became silent. His eyes, warm smile, this vibe we had out here. I don't know what this feeling was going on but I like it.

We found ourselves close to each other to the point that our lips met.

I'm not one to mix business with pleasure. But, I can make an excuse for this time. I was starting to experience what the other girls were when they're with Nicky.

"Wait..."

I teleport the both of us to the apartment. We continue to make out all the way to the bedroom. Momo was still sleeping when we arrived. So we had sex on the other side of the bed.

The moaning and groaning from the both of us woke her up. She was watching the whole time.

 **Momo** : Uh, Master? My bottom is starting to get all sticky...

 **Nicky** : It just [Hiccup] mean you're turned on. Come [Hiccup] on, Momo. The pool is open for business.

Woah, this was starting to get good. Thank goodness, nobody else is here or you'll hear the joke: A human, a kitty, and a fairy walked into a bar...

Ohhh yeah, Nicky is hot and hard. We're in for a good night. He will be in for good...laugh in the morning.


	18. 17

Nicky POV

Ow, my head. My mouth was dry, my body ache, especially the lower half. The hell happened last night. I know I was at the Bar. Some of my friends were there. It hurts to think right now.

It felt crowded on my bed. I know Momo usually sleeps here. But I feel like I'm in the middle with two people on me.

Prying open my eyelids, I turn to see something pink on my right side. Vision finally focusing in, it was Kyu that was sleeping beside me.

Her eyelids open up, revealing her cute emerald eyes. A smile form on her face.

 **Kyu** : Thanks for the sex, homie.

Well, that explains the pain of my lower body. But if she's on the right of me, who's on my left. Turning over, I saw Momo sleeping so softly.

A giggle came out of the Love Fairy. A mix emotion was going through me. Disgust wasn't one of them.

 **Kyu** : So... _Bestiality_ huh?

God dammit, Kyu

\--

Another day, another bowl of cereal. Momo was still asleep and Kyu was sitting across me, eating a plate of sugar cookies. The blandest of cookies.

She finish telling me the story of last night, especially the prank she did to Natasha.

"Holy shit, Kyu. Did you turn it off?"

 **Kyu** : I didn't. I was too busy fucking you, nitwit.

"Haha, I told you last night is kind of a blur. But, thanks...for having my back and cheering me up."

It was then I saw her cheeks blush. That's a first for me.

 **Kyu** : Uh, no problem bitch. Can't have my cilent be depressed, stay home and jack off to his old porno mags.

"Oh what fucking ever. Speaking of porno mags..."

I grabbed a thin object that I wrapped a couple of weeks ago. I hand it to the Love Fairy. She raised an eyebrow at it and start to tear the paper up.

The concern look turn into pure joy like I thought it would.

 **Kyu** : Ni-Ni-Nicky? Is this...

"Yep. I won a bet against Aiko. If I won more money at the casino than her, she would let me take some naughty pics of her. I made a book with all the pictures and knowing your _asian fetish_ , I thought you would love it."

Kyu jumped over the table and on top of me, kissing my cheeks.

 **Kyu** : Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to annihilate my clit. Here, play with this.

She place a small wrapped box between my legs. Before leaving, she gives me a long deep kiss on the lips.

That kiss rocked my world. Wait...am I? Nah.

She ran quickly into my room

I picked up the box, untying the bow. Opening it up, I picked up...um...uh. It looked like a device for something. I'll just put it in my pocket for now and worry about it later.

I got a lot to do, especially if tonight's date with Nikki.

\--

While I was working on my surprise till I got multiple calls and messages from Ricky and Joey. They were probably worried about last nights incident.

I wasn't going to talk about it, but Joey offered free food and there's no fucking way I was going to say no to free pasta.

Vinnie's Restaurant

 **Ricky**

: Are you sure? Natasha is bitchy and said those bad things-

"FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME, I'M FINE!"

My outburst startled some of the customers in the restaurant. I told them sorry and resume on eating my plate of spaghetti.

Ricky didn't like my answer. He's been through my rough times, hiding my real emotions from him.

Even though it's annoying and overkill, I'm glad to have him as my best friend.

 **Ricky** : I'm just making sure, Nick. Just looking out for you.

"I appreciate that man."

 **Joey** : I just wonder why she didn't invite you?

Ricky and I gave a look to the Manager of the Restaurant.

"Would you want your bitch of an ex girlfriend at your dinner party?

"(Con't) It was thoughtful that Natasha kept me in my thoughts. Invited my best friend, who got her the house she lives in. His fiancé that she works with and told lovely things about me. The Owner of her favorite restaurant.

"(Con't) Also, the Band I play with because they're the talk of the town."

 **Ricky** : It's the thought that counts, right? Speaking of which, your band mates wanted to tell you the good news, but after last night, I told them I'll tell you.

(Con't) The Nightmare at Midnight will be performing at local radio station live.

I spit take the Sprite Cranberry out of my mouth. We did it. The bands that perform at the radio station gotten deals from companies. This may be our big break.

"Fuck yeah!"

I stood up, both arms up in the air. Everyone stared at me, but I didn't give a damn.

 **Ricky** : Haha. Nicolas, please watch your language when you're inside a fine establishment like Vinnie's.

"Oh shit, I gotta go. I still got somethings to take care of before my date."

 **Ricky** : Alrighty man. Don't forget to practice with your band, okay. Good luck. We can't wait to hear you.

"I will. Take care, ya'll."

 **Joey** : Young love, I swear. I don't know how he does it. He's in here with another girl.

 **Ricky** : Whaaat? Really? That's crazy.

\--

"Are you eyes closed?"

 **Nikki** : Uh...yeah.

"Okay, good. I'm just guiding you to the room."

 **Nikki** : I'm just...cautious. I've seen some serial killer documentaries to know where this is going.

I was helping the blue haired Barista to a private place in upper part of a Chinese restaurant building.

"My best friend and I would come here once a month when we were 12 after school on fridays. This would be our hangout. We would sneak to the restaurant downstairs and take some of the Chinese food up here. The times we almost got caught.

"(Con't) It continue to be our hangout till we were separated for college. After that, this would stay here and collect dust. Until today."

Opening the door, our noses would be hit with scent of pizza.

"Open your eyes."

Nikki open those pretty eyes. Her mouth dropped, curving into a smile. It brought a smile to my face.

The large room was filled with arcade machines. Asteroids, Space Invaders, Street Fighter, Centipede, and my favorite game, Galaga.

 **Nikki** : Nicky, this...this is wonderful!

"Thanks. I thought since it's a Friday, we can play some games and eat pizza for a date. Beats eating at a high restaurant."

The two of us got our game on. We were competing on who can beat each other's high score, chomping on slices of cheese pizza.

We even beat some of the top score. I finally beat Ricky's top score on DigDug after 8 years. Nikki beat my top score on Galaga. Her movements and button mashing was like a painter stoking the canvas, making her masterpiece.

We start on the couch, burnt out from playing. Empty pizza boxes all over the coffee table.

Nikki glanced at me. Her eyes looking into mine. Her cheeks blushed to the color of her pink pajamas. She was so cute, it hurt.

 **Nikki**

: Nicky. I don't know the last time I had this much fun. I usually stay home and barely go out unless it's with my...friends. I...often ask, how a girl like me...got the attention of a guy like you.

A chuckle came out of my mouth.

"I asked the same thing. How did I get to meet this amazing woman who barely talks to anyone that isn't her friends. Yet, a complete stranger broke through your shield and enter to your heart.

"(Con't) Sometimes I think to myself that I don't deserve someone like you, Nikki. I'm not a good guy for you. But when I'm with you...my heart beats faster and the world feels like its moving in slow motion.

"I...love you."

The Barista's eyes start to turn red. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She quickly got up and went into the bathroom, locking the door.

"I'm sorry, Nikki. I didn't mean to be this fast. I...I..."

Oh, what's the use. I should've known it was too good to be true. Oh my brain is going off the rails.

I haven't anyone I love them for over two years and the time I do, to someone I really like and...

Ugh, I can't believe I said this. But, if there was one thing, two of the three woman I like may feel different. I just wish-

 **Nikki** : Nicky...

I picked up my head from my hands, looking at the blue haired lady. Her hair that were in pigtails flowed to her chest. She had on grey bra and panties. She gave me a nervous look.

 **Nikki** : I'm sorry if I screw something up...I'm kinda new at this.

I got up, walk towards her and our lips start to come together. I took off my clothes and took her to the air mattress I put together in another room.

It was going to be her room for the night as the ceiling was made of glass, showing the starry sky. If there was anyone that I wanted to have sex in the starlight sky, I was glad that it was Nikki.


	19. 18

The glass ceiling was a sweet touch to the room. A romantic night under the stars or just want to look at night sky while trying to go to sleep.

It works for the night. The day though...it doesn't feel good.

Luckly, the room had metal blinds on the outside to cover during the day ao whoever is inside sleeping doesn't get sunburn.

I made adjust late last night while Nikki was sleeping. Go me.

I open my eyes. My arms wrapped around Nikki's naked body. Revealing her ravishing blue eyes, she smile.

 **Nikki** : Last night...was wonderful. Thank you

"You're very welcome. I'm going to pick up breakfast."

Nikki and I lock lips before I got out of the air. Picking up my clothes, I head towards the door.

 **Nikki** : Nicky...

I turn to the blue haired beauty.

 **Nikki** : I...I love you too.

A smile formed and my heart beat slowly. I walked out, blushing like crazy. Thank goodness for my dark skin. You could barely see it.

After picking up breakfast, I made a quick stop to the Farmer's Market, picking up some fruit and vegetables. Tonight will be my homemade date with Kyanna.

After breakfast, Nikki and I parted way. We kissed goodbye and I shut off our game room and took out the trash.

I sent Ricky a picture of the new top score of Pac-Man.

 **Ricky** : SON OF A BITCH! IT TOOK ME 8 YEARS TO BRAG ABOUT IT! 8 YEARS!!!

Hahaha. I finally beat it.

\--

I can't believe that we're so close to the day A Nightmare at Midnight will perform live.

I was in charge with finding a song to sing there. All of our songs are okay. But we need a song that can raise some hears.

 **Brett** : Oi, Nick. Thinking of something, bud?

"Trying to write a new song. I just can't think of anything."

 **Cassie** : Just don't think too hard. You have a perfect song within you. Remember, we can use 2 of our songs. I believe in you.

 **Felix** : Yeah, man. We will be okay if we don't have a record deal. We'll be one of those bands that get successful, break up, one of us will be famous by themselves, and then a reunion tour, but we hate each other for the lies we told against one another.

We look at Ricky's brother after his ramble.

 **Felix** : I'm just saying...

"I gotta go. Hopefully something comes to mind."

I walk out of Felix's home, heading to the apartment. It was a good walk, so I didn't bother driving. I needed something to inspire a song that get the ears of our fans and even people.

Writing songs is hard when you're not covering them. I am in a total funk and I need a something to clear my mind.

I went in the building, walked up the roof and start to do some yoga poses.

My mind was cleared from the stress. My body was at ease and at the level of recovery.

Recovery...Recover... _And if I recover_.

Yes! I got it. I ran to my apartment room, writing the lyrics down on paper. Reading them and singing in my head, I got the song that will get us to the top! Maybe...

I look at my clock and saw the time. It was almost 8 and I haven't cooked dinner for me and Kyanna. Oh shit!

Even if I start cooking, it won't be done in time.

Face it, Nick. You're done...

\--

I parked by the apartment the Gymrat lived in, waiting by the door. She walked out, looking stunning as usual.

She wore a short black and white plaid skirt. Her shirt had black, white and brown diamonds patterns. She wore sandals. Her long black hair was cut to her shoulders

 **Kyanna** : Yo, you look great.

I looked at her, smiling like crazy. Consider my breath taken away.

 **Kyanna** : Nicky, you good? Or are you trying to take a glimpse at-

"I'm good. I was just...looking at the beauty of your presence."

Kyanna: Haha you say that everytime. Even at the gym. By the way, I haven't seen you there lately. You're not _cheating_ on me, are you?

Oh fuck...

"CHEATING?! Wh-wha-what you mean by that?"

 **Kyanna** : Training with someone that isn't your girlfriend.

Whew...

"No. No. Nononono. I've been tired lately and sleeping late. Work has been a bitch lately."

 **Kyanna** : I'm sorry. I just...miss you. That's all. Anyway, hope your dinner is great.

My eyes widen as I didn't tell her about what happened.

"Um, about that. I was busy and it was too late to start. I'm really sorry..."

Kyanna was hid her emotion, but I could tell she was kinda sad. Good thing about _Plan B_.

"That's why I got tickets to the Corkscrew Carnival"

The sad turn happy look came on her face. She jump up and down, squealing in joy, giving me a hug.

 **Kyanna** : What are we waiting for? Let's go!

\--

Corkscrew Carnival

The fair was filled with people, having a great time. This was my first time coming here, even though it's been in town for years.

The both of us played games, winning prizes. On her first try, Kyanna won the Ring the Bell, getting the top score. Nobody could've top that. But, it was better than my score. I got up a level. What a joke.

I wasn't much of a ride kind of guy. The rides I like is with my car and woman riding my di-

I have this fear of being stuck on a ride, high in the sky and falling to my death. Even being stuck upside down. Or worse: Final Destination 3 (Fuck you Ricky for making me see that movie.)

We rode the Drop Tower, the Pendulum, which had me on edge all the time. The Spinning Swing made me experience how to be drunk when sober.

"KyAnNa, ThErE's LiKe 17 oF yOu."

It made the churro I ate take a ride out of my mouth.

We rode the Ferris Wheel. The wheel stop when we were up on top of it.

The Hairdresser looked at me. I was shaking. Gah, I feel like a wussy in front of her.

 **Kyanna** : You okay, Nicky?

"Yeah. It's just cold."

 **Kyanna** : I can tell the difference between shivering and shaking. Drop the act.

"[Exhale] I'm sorry, Kyanna. I'm just not a thrill seeker. I'm scared of heights and being stuck. I'm a wimp.

"(Con't) But and stop me from being all lovey dovey, being up here with you, makes my heart beat than the height. It's how I feel when I'm with you ever since.

"I'm just glad you ca-"

 **Kyanna** : I love you

"I lo-wait, what?"

The violet eyed Hairdresser closed in to me, pressing her lips against mine. Giving in, my lips seek in to hers, adding our tongues to play.

We broke apart as the wheel starts.

 **Kyanna** : Hey! So...you wanna...maybe move this party...back to your place? I just gotta call my babysitter...because I don't think I'm coming home tonight.

\--

The morning came around. Kyanna rose up, looking back at me, falling half sleep.

 **Kyanna** : Okay, we definitely have to do that again! Soon!

"Yes we do, sweetie."

 **Kyanna** : Oh no, I gotta hurry to this photoshoot.

"I knew one day I'll be in love with a sexy model. It finally came true."

 **Kyanna** : Oh, hush handsome.

We shared a long kiss, causing her to stay a little late. She punched me in the arm, breaking the kiss.

 **Kyanna** : Love you.

"Love you too."

The Hairdresser got dressed and left the apartment. I stayed in bed, keeping the smile on my face. It would never leave my face all day.

Until I sneezed, feeling bad out of nowhere. But that smile came back on.

 _Today would mark the last time I smile. The Fire Nation would attack and the Avatar can't save me now._


	20. 19

_This was the beginning. This is how it started_...

 **Kyu** : Nicky. You are so close from completing our mission. I told you before and I'll tell you again. I'm very proud of you. It's hard to see you grow up. But, you're truly a man. It's all thanks to me.

(Con't) But I need to know. Fairies: Better than human girls? Am I right or am I right? Nicky? Nicky? Nicky, are you still in bed. It's noon?!

Ugh, everything hurts. I laid in bed for the day. I felt terrible. I felt like I was in the clutches of a fire demon.

I'm hotter than a devil with a fever, wearing a leather and a beater

and a sweater while eating a jalapeno fajita.

It was my annual fever.

 **Kyu** : Nicky, are you okay?

I barely open my eyes, looking at the pink haired Fairy. It hurt to talk with my throat burning like I drank a bottle of hot sauce. Multiple bottles.

I shook my head as a response. Kyu put the back of her hand on my head.

 **Kyu** : Oh damn! You're hot.

Wow, I'm that hot? I knew it. Oh, I'm hot as in sick. Well, it made me chuckle a little.

 **Kyu** : Oh no. Tonight was suppose to be Beli's date. You can't like that. Don't worry, Nicky. Nurse Kyu is here.

The Love Fairy's outfit changed into a nurse outfit. Skin tight white dress with the health cross on her left breast, showing her cleavage. To top it off, a small cap with the hospital insignia on it.

 **Kyu** : I'm going to take care of my #1 cilent.

The door open and Momo walked beside Kyu, her head tilt sideways.

 **Momo** : What's wrong with Master?

 **Kyu** : He's sick and we need to help him.

 **Momo** : Oh, no. Don't worry, Master. We will make you feel better.

Aww. Two people are help me through this. I'm very proud. I would cry if my tears wouldn't feel like molten lava.

This sucks because I had to go to work and after, I would've help the band with putting poster up for the upcoming radio event. Plus, my date with Beli.

I just hope I didn't disappoint them. Except for my job.

\--

Ricky's House

3 hours later

 **Ricky** : HE WHAT?!?!

 **Cassie** : He called out. Nicky doesn't really call out often.

Ricky paced around his table, pondering on what was made his best friend call out from his job. He sent him text messages and it's been three hours.

Then he realized what was going on, putting on a deadpan look. Dicky, Felix, Cass and Brett glanced at each other, trying to figure out what was going on.

 **Felix** : Bro, the hell is with you right now?

 **Ricky** : There's thing that can't die: Death, taxes, and Nicky's annual fever.

 **Brett** : Annual fever?

 **Ricky** : Yeah. It's when he gets the fever that makes him feel really bad. Either it last one day or two. It started when he was in college with David.

 **Dicky** : Yeah. He had fever like he was the Human Torch.

 **Felix** : So, he was lit before lit was lit.

The others looked at Ricky's little brother with so much disappointment.

 **Ricky** : Anyway, we'll start hanging poster around town without him. We need to hit up the big places. The more people we can bring, the more ears we can get to hear ya'll.

(Con't) Dicky and Brett, you two will go to the Cam and Photo Studio, Scenic Outlook, Water Park. Cassie and Felix, you'll go to the Ice Rink, Hot Springs, and Deal-on-Us.

 **Cassie** : What will you be doing?

 **Ricky** : I'm going to the Skate Park and University. I'm gonna head back here and cook some soup for our fallen brother. Now, let's spread the word!

The others wasn't as excited as Ricky. But he knew with his airhorn that he just blast in the room, blowing out everyone's ears.

 **Ricky** : Let's go!

\--

Kyu and Momo were doing their best to help lower my fever. It was helping for a little. But a little is the best that can do.

The soup that they made was...um...uh, okay. Gordon Ramsay would beg to differ. They put effort into it and I can respect that.

Momo laid a wet, cold rag on my forehead.

 **Momo** : Okay, Master. Just get some rest. We'll make dinner. Kyu says that this drink will help you out. So, open wide.

The Human-Kitty Hybrid put a glass of purple stuff up to my lips and it enter my mouth. It was thick like cough syrup, but it tasted awful.

It was like being told that you'll never amount to anything. Hard to swallow.

Eventually, it went down and whatever was in there, it...made...zzzzzzzzzz.

\--

 _The terrible web that begin weave_.

The Mall

Tiffany and Kyanna with Philip in a stroller, walked around the mall, shopping for clothes. They stop to look at a poster for upcoming event.

 **Tiffany** : The Nightmare at Midnight. I've heard about this band. They're very awesome.

 **Kyanna** : Really? I gotta listen while I'm at the gym. With a badass name, they gotta have some badass training music.

The two looked at the members of the band, seeing a familiar face.

 **Kyanna** : Oh em gee! I didn't know he plays in a band. Now, I really have to listen.

The Cheerleader raised an eyebrow, confused about miscommunication.

 **Tiffany** : That has to be a misprint. That's not Nicky.

 **Kyanna** : Uh, yes it is. I would know my boyfriend's name and face.

 **Tiffany** : Boyfriend? He's not your boyfriend. He's my boyfriend and his name is Ralph.

The Hairdresser couldn't believe what she was hearing. Maybe he has a twin brother or something. He was dating her. They had sex two days ago.

 **Tiffany** : I can show you where he lives. His apartment.

Now, this was really getting weird.

 **Kyanna** : Yeah. Let's take Philip home. I'll have my cousin babysit him while we go.

\--

Hiking Trail

Nikki and Audrey were taking a stroll, enjoying the trail. Well, except for the Redhead Delinquent. Sweat was ruining her look.

 **Audrey** : Ughhhh! Come on, Nikki. I'm dying in the mother fucker!

The Barista picked a poster of The Nightmare at Midnight. Looking at her smile, Audrey came waltzing to her friend, snatch the filer, seeing was made her smile.

If there's one person who'll put a smile on that cute face, it gonna be her.

 **Audrey** : Wow, he plays in a band. Hope he plays better than he dates.

 **Nikki** : Of course he do-wait. Date? You two dated?

 **Audrey** : Dated. We're dating now

 **Nikki** : Audrey, are you sure? Because me and him are dating.

Audrey wasn't sure what was going on. But she felt fire into her eyes and anger rising inside of her. He better have a good explanation for this and she knew where to go.

 **Audrey** : Let's go Nikki. I know where to find him.

\--

Hot Springs

 **Jessie** : Ahhh, nothing like a day at the spa with my baby.

 **Lola** : I told you, love. I'll repay you

The Porn Star Veteran and the Flight Attendant walk into the hot, steamy water, relaxing together to make up for lost time.

Lola decide to take a selfie for her boy toy, stop to check out a post on her Facebook.

It was a poster of a band that will be playing at the radio station. A smile came on her face as she notice Nick's face on there.

 **Lola** : Look how cute my baby looks.

 **Jessie** : You better be talking about me, hun. Hmm, _he_ didn't say anything about playing in a band.

 **Lola** : I know rig-Babe, who are you talking about?

 **Jessie** : That Nicky fella. Exactly, I didn't know he goes by that. You were think Rocky would be his rock alias.

 **Lola** : You know my boyfriend?

The Milf looked at her best friend who look she was started to be more hot than the water they were in.

 **Jessie** : I didn't know he was with you. He never said anything about you.

 **Lola** : And vise versa. Well, we'll see what that two timing cheapskate has to say when we meet him tonight.

With some fire to her feet, Lola got out of the spring and stomp off to get her clothes on. Jessie let out a quiet laugh before exiting out.

 **Jessie** : Sneaky bastard. That's...somewhat a turn on.

\--

 **Momo** : I want it I, I need it, need it to make me feel heated

Shake it, can't take it, must break it

Break if off, yeah, what'd I say bitch?

Kyu and the Human Kitty were finish cleaning the apartment. The Love Fairy made a cocktail to get Nicky to feel better through his sickness.

The website she used to find the ingredients for the beverage and it there was a 25% that it'll work. 75%...makes it worse.

It was better than him dying. Who would've thought you can die from a sore throat and fever. She can't have her number one client down with his last girl he needs to fuck to complete her task.

 **Kyu** : [Pacing] Stank, we should be done. He needs to get better and fast. Beli will be here soon.

 **Momo** : Master needs to rest. I was sick once and took me days to get better. I was a stray kitty back then and no one to take care of me. He needs us to take care of him.

 **Kyu** : [Rolling her eyes] Of all days he would get sick. This is too important to me.

 **Momo** : If you were Master's _friend_ , you'll help him feel better. _You're his friend, right_?

The Love Fairy's gaze went to the floor. The weird furry's science experience ask a question that made her head go berserk.

At first, she didn't come here to be his friend. Nicky was just a loser who needed some confidence and pussy in his life. If she didn't meet him that night at the Bar, he'll probably still be lonely and thinking that ex-bitch.

But dealing with the Fairy, doing all she wanted, was she really Nicky's friend.

A knock on the door broke the concentration of Kyu. She smiled, walking up to the door. Peeping through the peephole, Kyu's felt her blood get cold.

 **Dicky** : Nicky, we brought soup.

 **Ricky** : Noodle broth.

 **Kyu** : Uh, Momo, I gotta, uh, slay a dragon. Answer the door.

 **Momo** : But you're right there.

 **Kyu** : Do what I say!

Kyu ran off as quickly as she can to the bathroom. But she actually went to the washing machine closet. Not to play with it. To hide.

Opening the door, the Kitty welcomed Ricky and a somewhat weirded Lil Dicky.

 **Ricky** : Thank you Momo. This is Lil Dicky, Nicky's best friend.

 **Dicky** : You know her?

 **Ricky** : Yeah. Long story for Nicky to explain to you.

The rapper stared at Momo, being amazed at her costume. The ears and even the tail look realistic and moves on it's own.

 **Ricky** : How's Nicky, Mo?

 **Momo** : Master is still...not feeling well. But me and Kyu are taking care of him. He should feeling better soon.

 **Dicky** : Well then. Did you just call him Master?

 **Momo** : Yes. I'm his kitty.

The Human-Kitty Hybrid smiled at the rapper as she walked off. Ricky turn to his friend who had a uneasy expression on his face.

 **Ricky** : No worries, man. He owes you a big explanation.

 **Dicky** : People taking cosplaying to a whole new level these days.

Momo return with two cans of soda and two cups with ice inside. Pouring the sweet liquid inside, the two men went to drink.

But a barrage of knocks on the door prevent them. The Realtor of the Year for 5 year straight got to answer.

 **Ricky** : Knocks on the door, you'll think it'll be the Landlord.

Once he open to see who was on the other side, he found out why the door took some punishment.

 **Ricky** : Oh shit...

\--

Opening my eyes, I felt my body was back to normal. I can breath, my head wasn't hot or stuffed up. I was better. Whatever was in that drink, bad after taste, but was effective.

: Hey sleepy head. About time.

: Yeah. I was getting bored.

: What shall we do today, Nicky?

Those voices? They were close and familiar. Sitting up from my resting position, I saw the source of the voices.

There they were: Nikki, Kyanna, and Beli. They looked at me, making my heart skip some beats.

All three of the ladies wore sleeveless white shirts and short jean shorts.

 **Kyanna** : Come on, babe. Let's go!

All three girl grab my arms, trying to pull me out of bed. I got up with a smile on my face. I wanted to stop and think, but I can have fun with this.

I would do some yoga with Beli. Then, I played video games with Nikki. After Kyanna and I went out and played some soccer at the park.

The Barista and Yoga Instructor join the two of us and we had a picnic together. Even Momo joined in.

I sat on the ground, looking at the three of my crushes conversing. I was happy that we spent time together.

But, I couldn't help but think about how this lovely situation. How did they all meet together? Kyanna and Beli know each other from the gym, but Nikki doesn't go out much unless with her friends.

How are they not trying to kill one another or me from learning that I dated them at the same time. This is two good to be true...

But, maybe I'm thinking too much. I should enjoy this moment. It's a wonderful sunny day.

Kyanna, Beli, and Nikki turn to me, smiling that made me smile.

 **Beli** , **Kyanna** , **Nikki** : I love you, Nicky.

"I love you too."

: What about me, asshole?

I look behind to see Audrey behind me. She wore the same white sleeveless shirt and jean shorts like the others. She wasn't the only one with the same out or with the angry expression.

Beside the natural redhead was Lola, Tiffany, Jessie, and Aiko. The weather suddenly change to dark clouds and harsh wind start blowing me over.

 **Tiffany** : What's shaken, bacon? Don't you love me? Am I not good enough?

"Yes, yo-"

 **Audrey** : Apparently not, if you're dating little miss stay in my room all day and night.

"Hey! Th-"

 **Jessie** : Dating my best friend, huh? Did you tell her how many times we fucked?

 **Aiko** : Is it as many times as we did? To think I made a portfolio of me naked for you.

"I-I..."

Trying to stay on my feet, the ground started to rumble. Cracks begin to form under my feet. Trying to step out of the way, but I couldn't move.

Kyanna, Beli, and Nikki join the other girls, their happy expression replace with disappointment.

 **Kyanna** : Liar!

The ground shook, feeling like it's going to collapse, bringing me with it.

 **Nikki** : Cheater!

Ground shook again as I sink even deeper. All my girlfriends circle around me.

"Please. I'm sorry. I really am!"

 **Beli** : It's too late, Nicholas. You're just a...

 **Girls** : **LOSER**!

The ground finally broke apart. I start falling into the dark abyss, looking up to the ladies I've broken their hearts. There was nothing I could do but wait till the end.

\--

"NO!"

I quickly sat up, sweat all over my face. My duck pajama top was soak along with my hair and covers.

Looking around, I was in my room. It...it was all a dream. I cover my face, slowing my breathing. That was too crazy.

I got up from the bed and walk out the room. Wiping the sweat off my face with my shirt, I reach to my refrigerator, grab a bottle of water.

As I drink, I say to my head, that's it. I'm tired of this game with Kyu and playing with the hearts of the ladies. I gotta end it. The only problem is Kyanna and Nikki. I can't break it off with them when I said to them I love them.

 **Ricky** : Nicholas?

"What Ricardo?"

I just notice that my voice was back. I use my hand and felt that my fever was gone. Either I heard Ricky's voice in my head. Or...

I look behind me at the living room and I swear my eyes just shrink. All my girlfriends with the exception of Beli were sitting down on my couch with Ricky, Dicky, and Momo.

This was real. I really wish it was a dream again.

"H-h-hello."


	21. 20

Silence filled the room. My fever may be down, but it was getting hot with all the tension.

I kept my head down and my eyes on the floor. I can't look at them. Not with all the things I've done.

 **Jessie** : So...who wants to start?

 **Kyanna** : I do. You dated this loco bitch!

Oh god, here we go. I knew who she was talking about.

 **Audrey** : Oh, I know you're not talking about me. I'm not surprised he dated trash like you.

The Hairdresser got up, ready to charge over to Audrey and give her the beating she deserves. Tiffany and Ricky try to keep her calm.

Kyanna sat back down next to her son's babysitter.

 **Ricky** : This isn't the right place for a fight. Let's...try to keep it civil.

 **Jessie** : So what's your real name? From three of us, you got three aliases.

"My name is Nicholas Ralphie Davidson. I go by Nicky because I hate Nicholas."

 **Jessie** : Where did you get Rocky from?

"Because of my ROCK HARD ABS!"

I raised my shirt, showing off my midsection. Ricky and Dicky let out their excitement as my hard work at the gym with Kyanna and Beli's yoga turn out great.

I notice the girls wasn't impressed, well some of them were. I clear my throat, drop my shirt down and my eyes went back down.

 **Tiffany** : You tell me that I should talk to my mother, but you were...having sex with her at the same time.

 **Jessie** : Same thing. But...who was better?

 **Tiffany** : Is this the time for that question, Jessie?

"Ladies, please. I know what I did was wrong. I didn't mean to come in between your friendships. It's my fault..."

 **Lola** : You're damn right, Nick. You wouldn't be sorry if you didn't get caught. You think you can play me?

"I am sorry, Lola. I was going to break it off with some of you."

 **Aiko** : How many of us were you going to "break off?"

"Four of you. You, Tiff, Lola, Audrey, and Jessie. I'm sorry, but my heart didn't feel like it did for three of you."

 **Jessie** : Three?

 **Audrey** : You were going to break up with me?! Are you fucking pathetic? I'm breaking up with you for dating my best friend and these other sluts.

 **Dicky** : There's 7 girls here. You took out five of them that you wasn't going to break up.

"Nikki and Kyanna. The ones I love."

The two ladies looked at each other. They both know how I felt about them and they know what I've been doing when I wasn't with them.

I couldn't look Kyanna and Nikki in the eye because I couldn't see the hurt when they look at me.

 **Kyanna** : You said you love me...how could you love me and do this, Nick?

"I...I..."

 **Kyanna** : I don't want to hear it. I don't want to talk to you again.

 **Audrey** : There's something we can agree with.

The ladies got up from their seat, heading for the door. The Barista looked back at me, tears rolling down her red cheeks.

I felt tears rolling down my face. My heart felt like it wanted to stop beating.

The door open and my gaze look at the one person who can break my heart even worse tonight. I just wanted to pinch myself and wake from this nightmare. But it wasn't another dream.

This was reality and the reprecussions is what I'm getting for my actions.

 **Beli** : Hi Nick...What's going on?

 **Kyanna** : Beli? Nick, you didn't...

 **Beli** : [Confused] Kyanna, what are you talking about?

 **Jessie** : Nicky was cheating on you with all of us. He cheated on all of us, hun.

The Instructor was still confused on what was going on. She looked to me to get the truth.

 **Beli** : Nick, is this true?

"Y-yes. Yes it is."

 **Beli** : It can't be...This has to be a prank.

"It's not. Beli, this isn't a prank. I wish it wasn't...But it's not."

Beli ran off, Kyanna, Aiko, and Jessie follow behind her. The other girls walked out, not giving me a look back.

I wanted to break down and cry, but Ricky, Dicky, and Momo looked at me with sympathy on their face. I don't deserve it. I just want to be alone.

"Get out."

 **Momo** : [Whispered] Master...

 **Ricky** : Um, Ni-

" **GET OUT**!"

My best friends flinched at my outburst. I didn't mean to yell at them. They didn't do anything wrong. I'm angry at myself...and someone else!

Dicky and Ricky gather their stuff and made their way to the door and out. In time, the bane of my pain made her way out of my washroom.

 **Kyu** : Sorry, I was...taking a nap. Nicky, the fuck you lo-

"Get out."

 **Kyu** : Excuse me? I'mma need you to get that stick out of your ass. After Momo and I have done for you.

"What you've done for me. While you were having a snoozefest, all the girls I've been dating showed up in my apartment and I'm million percent sure all of us just broke up."

 **Kyu** : Damn. There's goes my record...

My teeth grind, my left eye twitch. Record. All of this for a FUCKING RECORD!

"This was what I was talking about. The repercussions. I've broke the hearts of 8 innocent women and you care about some damn record. Why the hell are you still here?

"You only care about yourself. Not the women you got me to be with or me who is going to suffer like the ones I hurt."

 **Kyu** : Just go to them and say you're sorry. No fucking big deal!

"No fucking big deal?! Oh my god, it's that easy. I'm so god damn stupid! Let me go after them and tell them how sorry I am that I cheat on them with their friend, enemy, etc. There. Everything will be okay.

"Kyu, that's not how this world works. Nothing bad deed goes unpunished. I gotta live with the fact that I told of my crushes that I love them was a lie. I am just like other guys in their life that said the same thing and lied to their face.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment. I rather be miserable for the rest of my life than to meet you. I rather die alone than to relive with the bullshit you've done to me. Get out and stay out. I don't want to see you ever again in my life! GET OUT NOW!"

Tears fell on her cheeks as she stomp to the door and left. No smart comeback or sassy remark. Just left and that was it.

I went to my room, closing the door and locking it. I fell into my bed amd let out my tears to my pillow.

I said that I was ready for when this situation will happen. I was far from ready. It didn't matter if I was ready or not, the heartache would still feel the worse.

This was what I deserve. This is my consequences and I have to live with this mess.


	22. 21

**Ricky**

: [Beep] Nicky...I know you're dealing with your...situation. Please call me or Dicky. We just want to know if you're okay. We love you.

\--

Nicky laid in his bed, wrapped around in the sheets to keep him warm. After some days past from the heartbreak of his life, he wanted to stay home, lay in bed and cry.

He had some restless night. Everytime he close his eyes, he would see the painful looks of the women he's hurt. He would do his best to stay up and not go to sleep. But he couldn't escape his punishment

\--

 **Dicky**

: [Beep] Yo. We're sorry about you and...just text me or Ricky. We're worried.

\--

In the Love Incorporation in Sky Garden, Kyu sat by herself, eating a brownie from the bunch she horde from Earth.

The Love Fairy went to take a bite of the soft chocolate square. As it was close into her mouth, she drop it back on her plate.

Her brain hurt from thinking about her cilent's last words to her before giving her the boot. She beg and plead with her boss for a new cilent. But the request was rejected until she finish with her current cilent.

Her attitude was like a ticking time bomb. One look, one word, anything will piss her off.

Hell has no wrath like a Love Fairy scorn.

\--

A loud knock broke the concentration of Ricky. He's been waiting by the phone to hear anything from his best friend.

Walking up and opening the door, he saw that Momo, carrying her clothes. Her face was stain from crying.

Before he can ask where she came from, the Neko leaped on him, wrapping her arms around the Realtor.

 **Momo** : He...he left me.

Ricky embrace her. The two were suffering through Nicky's consequences and he distancing him from everyone.

: Uh, Ricky. Who's this bitch?

His eyes slowly widing at the voice of his fiancé. Quickly breaking the embrace, he turn to Angelica who wasn't pleased.

 **Ricky** : This is Nicky's...roommate. He kicked her out and has no place to go. He just brought her here.

 **Angelica** : And you two were hugging because...

 **Ricky** : It's not like that, sweetie. Nicky is someone that needs someone to help him in the darkness. Even if it was his fault. Can she stay?

Angelica didn't like this one bit. But Momo has no one at the moment. With a roll of her eyes, she nodded yes to the question.

The Kitty smile as for the first time in a couple days, she is happy.

 **Ricky** : [Beep] Nicky. Momo is at our doorstep and she told me that you dropped her off here. Just...just message me. I don't care that it's a hey or a long message. I just want a response. Please, talk to me.

\--

 **Dicky**

: [Beep] Nick...Ricky is freaking out. It's been a 2 weeks since...just hit us up when you get a chance.

\--

Walking without any pep in his step, Nicky made it to a pasta sauce spill. Putting absorbent on top of it, he start to pull the glass powdered sauce with the squeegee into the dust pan.

: N-Nicky?

His emotionless eyes look up to the person who called him, thinking it was a customer or his annoying associates.

His eyes look into a pair of violet eyes from Kyanna. Those eyes that are fill of beauty and grace. The same eyes he look into that night when he broke her heart.

Quickly cleaning the spill up, he start speed walking to the other end of aisle, away from the Hairstylist.

The glimpse she had of her ex boyfriend, he was taken the break up hard.

Just like her.

\--

Brett: [Beep] _Hi Nicky. Ricky told us about you going through a situation. Cass, Felix, and I thought that it was the best that you stay away from band practice. Felix's voice has gotten better. We found a third song You need your space and we care about you. We love you_.

Felix: [Beep] _Hi man. Before you ask, Ricky hasn't said anything about what's going on with you. He said you were going through things. Brett wanted you to get the time you need to recover. Take care man_.

Ricky: [Beep] _Hi, Nicky. Sorry for bothering you. The gig is tomorrow and the band has a special song for you. Hope you listen and enjoy it. Wish them luck. Momo is doing fine. She misses you. So does Dicky and I. Later man_.

\--

It was nighttime. With Angelica working late at the Firm, Ricky felt like he needed a breath of air.

Leaving the last message to Nicky and making a note for Momo, who was sleeping in the Guest Room, he put on his coat and left the apartment.

Walking on the sidewalk, feeling the cold wind hit his face. He didn't know where to go except one place. A place he doesn't show up unexpectedly.

Walking to the building, Ricky look up to the window where Nicky's room is at. The light was off. At the stage he was in, he went to bed.

The Realtor wasn't the only one who was looking at his best friend's window.

Getting ready to walk, Ricky turn behind him, looking at someone who was looking up at the apartment. As he kept on looking, the person start to seem familiar in his head.

She start to walk off, putting her head down. Trying to figure out who she was, Ricky started to keep his distance and follow her.

\--

Kyu walked in the park. Looking around, she saw a couples together walking around, sitting, feeling cozy with each other. Loving each second of the moment being with their significant other.

There was an empty bench with no one around, she went to take a seat. With her eyes staring at the lake, Kyu let out a sigh, resting her head on her hands.

Did she rob Nicky of his significant other? She couldn't have because he had 3 ladies he like. 2 of them he say he loves them.

Something about Nicky stood out from her past cilents. He was a virgin, afraid of conversating with a woman, just doomed from the start. How in the world did he get a hottie like Natasha?

But, he actually wanted to be love and find that special someone.

What was she going on about? If it wasn't for her, he would've never met Nikki, Kyanna, or Beli. Nicky would be at home busting nuts with his Playboy magazines.

She loved him from being lonely.

: Excuse me. Is this seat taken?

Sitting up quickly, Kyu looked to the voice of the guy that ask the question.

It was the guy that night she hid in the washroom. She was afraid to have him see her since it's been awhile the last time they seen each other.

His curly hair, his clothes, everything changed since they bid farewell years ago. He was like a child she help raise into a great man.

: Hello Kyu.

 **Kyu** : Ricky? What are you doing here?

 **Ricky** : I saw you by Nicky's apartment building.

Ricky sat down in the empty spot next to the Love Fairy.

 **Kyu** : So, you're a stalker now?

 **Ricky** : When the Fairy that got me to date a bunch of woman including the love of my life is the same Fairy for my best friend, yes.

 **Kyu** : Haha. Wow, that's really pathetic.

 **Ricky** : [Raised a eyebrow] What? That I stalked you?

 **Kyu** : No, idiot. It's the first time I chuckled...

Ricky notice the sad expression on Kyu's face. He's surprise about it because she the last person to be deflated of joy.

Kyu is a party girl, enjoys life, drinks, sweets, asian chicks, black chicks, and a good time. Seeing her like this was scary.

 **Kyu** : How is _he_?

 **Ricky** : He's like you. Down, depressed, doesn't want anyone to talk to him.

Kyu turn from the pond and look to her former cilent, looking him in the eyes.

 **Kyu** : Do you think I ruin his chance of finding love?

Silence had fallen between the two. With a clearing in his throat, Ricky begin to give his answer.

 **Ricky** : Yes, you partially did. But so did he. 50% is your fault. 50% is his fault.

(Con't) He's been through a lot since he broke up with Natasha. 6 months of moping, being alone in his apartment, not talking to any women. For the past month, he's been happy. he would show up to the Bar with a smile on his that I miss seeing for a long time.

(Con't) Nicky thinks that one of those 8 ladies was the love of his life. Now she's gone and he blames himself and you. But all of it is not your fault.

 **Kyu** : I've been doing this job for decades. Men and women love sex. Why couldn't he just enjoy it?

 **Ricky** : Because it's not what he wanted. Sex is cool, but love is better. He wants someone he can talk to, lay beside him as he looks at the stars, go out and have a great time.

(Con't) Nicky is a man who follows his heart, not his dingus.

The Love Fairy was beginning to understand about Nicky. He just wanted to be love. Just like everyone else does.

She realize that she cost him his chance to find that special woman. Nicky wasn't going to be happy ever again.

 **Kyu** : I am a terrible friend...

Ricky put his left arm around the Fairy's shoulder.

 **Ricky** : You're not a terrible person nor a terrible friend. You just need to apologize to Nicky and _maybe_ he'll forgive you.

 **Kyu** : He hates me and doesn't want to see me.

Ricky couldn't believe the tone he was hearing the one who was talk about her shit being the fresh shit on Earth. A plan played in his head. It may get him killed, but he needs to help his friend.

 **Ricky** : Wait a minute. Kyu, is that a sense of doubt coming out of your mouth? Wow, I'm totally surprise. I thought I was talking to Kyu, the sassy, no fucks given, sexiest fairy of Sky Garden.

(Con't) I don't even know who this Kyu is. The Kyu I know isn't a crybaby. Heh, a Love Fairy scared of a simple human. Pathetic.

A light of fire ignited withen the Love Fairy. Standing up over his former cilent, she look at him that almost made him shit a brick.

 **Kyu** : I'm not afraid of Nicky, bitch. He will hear my apology if he likes it or not. I'm still the baddest bitch in Sky Garden and don't ever question my bitchiness again.

Ricky smiled as his plan worked. Reverse psychology still the charm.

Kyu went to walk off, but she stop and turn back to her former cilent, put on a soft smile at him.

 **Kyu** : Ricardo. Thank you.

 **Ricky** : You're welcome. It's what _friends_ do.

The Love Fairy gave Ricky a rug and went back to Sky Garden before any of the Fairies get worried.

The Saleman begin travelling back home before his wife starts thinking some things. She was starting to get paranoid with Momo and her fiancé.

He doesn't want to be in the dog house.

 **Ricky** : Nicky...it will be better.


	23. 22

It was another day. I got out of the place where I felt comfortable away from the world. My bed.

My once clean room was a mess with clothes all over the floor. Walking into the kitchen, you could hear a pen drop in my apartment as how quiet it is.

I need the silence. It was what I deserve for my actions recently.

It's been 3 weeks since the massacre at my apartment. After what happen, I just wanted to be alone, away from my friends, away from the girls. Who I'm kidding? They wouldn't care if I was alive.

Opening my fridge, I saw there were hardly any food inside. There was just a brownie in a plastic container. It reminded me of Kyu. Grabbing the chocolate treat, I toss it to the trash.

I guess I gotta go out into the world. After a slow shower, I put on black sweatpants and a black hoodie, I head out the apartment.

Deciding to not to take my car, I walked to whatever store I felt like eating. My appetite hasn't been much since the big breakup in history.

Looking in the window, I saw how my face was Beard and hair was a mess. Glancing at me on the poster of The Nightmare at Midnight, I was looking rough.

Walking around town, it was deserted. Either people were somewhere, the zombie apocalypse has begin, or I'm the last person on Earth. I'm fucked.

Stopping by the Nutmeg Café, the place was full of people. I was going to stand in line, but the radio caught my attention, distracting me.

 **Radio DJ** : This is Feddar and you're listening to 107.5 Bedrock, your #1 source of old and new rock.

(Con't) Today, we have a band who for the past couple of years has been playing in small venues, getting a huge following as of lately and the wait is over.

(Con't) Ladies and gentlemen, Brett Farrar, Cassie Hunter, and Felix Roberson. The Nightmare at Midnight.

 **Brett** : Thank Feddar for having us here today.

 **Feddar** : You're welcome. Glad that you all are here. Now, not all of you are here. Your vocalist, Nicky isn't here.

 **Felix** : Yeah...due to a situation going on, he couldn't be here today. But, we do have something for him. A message that tells him that we miss him and help him cheer up.

 **Feddar** : That's good. A cover of classic is your first song with just a minor change. Can't wait to hear it. Here is The Nightmare at Midnight.

A small, unnoticeable smile form on my face. Even with the shit I did to my band and my best friends, Ricky and Lil Dicky, they know how to cheer me up through this bad time.

[Play Joe Anderson-Hey Jude (From Across The Universe]

 **Felix** :

 _Hey Nick, don't make it bad_ _Take a sad song and make it better_ _Remember to let her into your heart_ _Then you can start to make it better_.

I walked out of the Café. Their sweets wasn't going to make me happy. Also, there was someone else I didn't want to see.

 _Hey Nick, don't be afraid_ _You were made to go out and get her_ _The minute you let her under your skin_ _Then you begin to make it better_.

The song continue playing, echoing in the empty town. Felix wasn't hesitating. He was doing great. I am proud of him.

 _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Nick, refrain_ _Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_ _For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_ _By making his world a little colder_ _Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah_

 _Hey Nick, don't let me down_ _You have found her, now go and get her_

(Nicky: _Let it out to let it in_ )

 _Remember to let her into your heart_ _Then you can start to make it better_ _Better, better, better, better, better, Woah_!

My ears welcome in the sound of a hundred people singing along with Felix. Walking around the corner, I saw the crowd, swaying their heads sideways to the melody.

Making my way through the front, I saw the Ringleader of this group. We made eye contact, smiling at each other like getty schoolgirls.

 **Ricky** : [Singing] _Nicky_ , _Nicky_ , _Nicky Nicky Nicky_!

He ran down the steps and we embraced. The crowd cheered, applauding us.

 **Ricky** : I'm going to kill you...

"I miss you too."

Breaking the hug, Momo, Dicky and Angelica hug me.

 **Momo** : Master, you're back!

 **Dicky** : Glad you alright, man.

"I'm fine. I'm just wanted to grab something to eat. I've been having a craving for wings."

 **Ricky** : I know a place that has the best wings.

"I think I know the place."

\--

After listening to the performance, Ricky, Dicky, and I shared 60 wings, sitting at our usual place at the Bar with Momo and Angelica who were eating vegetables. Brett, Cassie, and Felix were signing autographs for fans.

It was the first time being out with people and I wasn't feeling uncomfortable. It felt...good to be around my friends and peers.

 **Ricky** : So Nick...what are you going to do?

"Uh, what do you mean?"

 **Ricky** : About the ladies? It's been a month since that night. So, do you have a plan on talking to them?

"No. What am I going to do? Say sorry for using you for sex. Wanna fuck again? It doesn't work like that. I'm thinking about moving out of this town."

 **Angelica** : That's your plan? Running off?

"Yeah, pretty much."

 **Angelica** : [Laughs] Men. Nicolas, you gotta apologize to them.

"What if they don't want to talk to me?"

 **Angelica** : You won't know till you find out. Expect some slaps. Some of them won't accept your apology. If you're what Ricky says you are: A good guy with a great heart, you will fix your problems.

(Con't) After that, you may find the woman that you really like. It's better than running away with your tail between your legs.

 **Momo** : She's right, Master. You're their friend. True friends make up.

 **Angelica** : That's right. Just expect them to accept right away. It'll take time.

Angelica was right. Then again, she's a woman and they know what they want. I can't live with myself without apologizing to the one's heart I broke.

If I live on with my life, I'm no better than those who cheated on their lovers and never apologize. I dealt with my punishment for long enough and I must face the music.

 **Dicky** : Hey Nick, I got a question. Well, several questions.

"Is it about Momo?"

Everyone except the Neko answered with a nod.

"Sprinkle dick."

It was then everyone burst into uncontrollable laughter. Trick works like a charm.


	24. 23

It was morning. But unlike the days I would stay in bed, I got up with a purpose. Today, I was going to start my apology tour to all eight ladies I use to date.

This was all business and I put on my best polo shirt and jeans.

Walking out of my room, grabbing a tiny bag of apple slices, I went to grab my phone, but it was the Huniebee. I remember that after throwing Kyu out that she didn't get her device back.

I don't think she minds me using it one last time. Opening it, I show a picture of all the girls with broken hearts next to them along with their positions.

Lola wasn't in town and she doesn't look like the type of person that'll accept an apology. Tiffany and Aiko were at the University. Nikki and Jessie were at work. Beli and Kyanna are busy.

Leaving me with one person to kick off the tour. The first girl I dated. Audrey.

Great. She'll going to have fun ripping me a new one.

\--

Arriving at the broken up apartment where the Redhead Delinquent lives in. Walking inside, some sketchy people looked at me like I was a cop or have money for their drugs.

Watching my back, I made it to Audrey's apartment door. Giving a knock, I waited by the door, paranoid at this place.

Knocking again, this time a little harder, the door open by itself. I guess the security of the door sucks.

"Uh, Audrey?"

Not trying to come in unannounced, I peeped in the room. Her room was a messed. Clothes scattered around. Some...narcotics and equipments like bongs, pipes, syringes, etc.

My vision caught a glimpse of a pale leg on the floor. My fears went from 10 to a million. Busting in the room and closing the door, I carefully made my way to the room where the leg was at.

Eyes widen, brain going haywire, and my breathing rapidly increasing. My fears were becoming true.

Audrey was laying on the kitchen floor, a bottle of vodka by her left arm, a brown rubber band wrapped around her right arm and a empty syringe between her legs.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Okay, okay, okay, I gotta calm down and think. I went into the bathroom. My nose was punched by a raunchy scent.

Looking through the sink cabinet, I found what I was looking for. Taking two pairs of gloves (in case cops get involved and I arrested for murder or my body receiving 48 warning shots), I put them on and went back to the kitchen.

Putting my right ear on the Redhead's chest, trying to hear her breathing. Hearing nothing, I begin to press down on her chest. Still not hearing any breathing, I continue on press her chest.

I really don't want to do mouth to mouth. Come on, Audrey. I really don't want the last image of you is breaking your heart.

Coughing was a good sign I receive as Audrey start breathing. I laid on the refrigerator, letting out a sigh of relief. I saved someone's life. Put me down for a lifetime achievement award for that.

As I was relieved that I saved someone's life, being pushed to the floor, I look at Audrey who started choking me with her left hand and holding the syringe like a knife, aiming to kill. I held her hand, stopping her from stabbing me.

"Audrey, it's me! It's Nicky!"

Oh god, it's not good to be me right now. Now, with a tighten grip, the needle was closing in to my neck.

"I'm sorry, Audrey! I really am sorry. Please don't kill me!"

My eyes were closed, waiting for inevitable. But it didn't happen. Opening my eyes, I saw Audrey lay her back on her cabinets, taking a drink for the vodka.

 **Audrey** : What are you doing here?

"I, um. I came to apologize about what I did to you."

 **Audrey** : Heh, like hell you are.

"I am."

The Delinquent still wasn't having it. Looking at her, her red hair was fading. Bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and her red and black dress was rip in some place due to being worn out.

 **Audrey** : Why? Why isn't this stuff working? I want to forget you, everything about you. But I'm reminded of you every second.

(Con't) Why were you the one guy I can trust, only for it to be blown up in my face?

"I don't know why, Audrey. I dealt with your bullshit and I thought you were just a natural bitch. But, you're not

"I may not understand you complete, but I think I know why."

 **Audrey** : Shut up! You don't know me!

"You wear this mask to hide who you truly are. You act bitchy because maybe you don't want to seem like the ladies in the world. You don't want to seem easy.

"You walk everywhere, acting like your shit smells like flowers. Audrey, I've dealt with someone like you before. My ex. The difference is that when I look into your eyes, I see that you somewhat care about me.

"You live this party lifestyle. But it doesn't fill your needs like being with someone else. I was that need, I was what you needed and I failed.

"I don't want you to drown yourself in drugs, booze, or whatever. I want you to be happy. There are guys out that would love a women like you and won't treat you like a sex object. They won't treat you like I did. Even though you'll treat them like second rate dog shit.

"You'll find you a...knight in shining armor. You just going to bump into some village idiots.

"Plus...I don't want to continue the path that you're in right now. I don't want to see you six feet under because you overdose on these drugs or got alcohol poisoning.

"I want you to find someone that make you see that all this partying and substance abuse won't fill your needs. Someone that save you, try to help you live a better life that you are."

Tears roll down her rose tinted cheeks. Audrey tried to stop, but she couldn't. Looking at her, she was maybe starting to understand where she was going if this continue on.

I wasn't forcing the Delinquent to change her lifestyle. It's not for me to say. I just don't her to self destruct to more pain and misery.

 **Audrey** : W-why are you doing this?

I slide over to her, helping her put down the vodka bottle and syringe. I wrap my left arm around her neck, her head lean on my shoulder.

"Because...you're my _friend_."

-BC-

Hello all. This idea of this chapter came from **Droneable**. You can check out his video on Ms. Audrey Belrose and other videos on the Huniepop girls.


	25. 24

After talking to Audrey and calming her down, it was the afternoon and I went over to the Dawnwood Park to find the one person who comes here after a long half of a day.

There she was, sitting on the bench where we first talk.

"Hi..."

 **Aiko** : Wow. I was beginning to wonder if I'll ever hear from you again. I thought things weren't okay since a month ago.

"You're right. Things weren't okay. I broke your heart and the others that night. I'm really sorry Aiko for what I did."

 **Aiko** : It's okay, Nick. I didn't think we were dating. You been the coolest guy I been with in a long time. I far from ready for a relationship right now. But I appreciate the apology.

(Con't) Plus, I believe there's someone else you really like that will appreciate your apology.

Aiko slide close to me, kissing me on my cheek. She lean to my ear.

 **Aiko** : If things don't work out, I still need you to see me for detention.

"Uh, I gotta go. I'll catch you around."

I had to get up, trying to cover my boner. Aiko knew what buttons to press to turn me on.

The Teacher said about someone else that would appreciate an apology. Trying to think, the Huniebee vibrated.

Lola is back in town, heading to the mall. Looks like Jessie with her as well. Kill two birds with one stone, right?

\--

 **Lola** : You think "I'm sorry" will make everything better? Well, you're wrong!

I knew I was going to be berated during this tour. I just wish it wasn't at the Mall, in front of everyone.

I was calm, telling the best friends that I was sorry for my actions. The Flight Attendant started going off on me, pushing my head back.

 **Lola** : You're scum. You're lower than scum. You cheated on a Queen and you'll never get her back. Boy, bye.

Lola stomped off, leaving me with the Porn Star. Jessie had a different answer than her friend.

 **Jessie** : Honey...I accept your apology. You're a good guy at heart. This doesn't help my situation with Tiffany. It made things worse now. But, saying you're sorry is better than nothing. You can always call me and we'll get together.

 **Lola** : Jessie, BRING YOUR ASS!

 **Jessie** : Okay, love. Um, you _really_ need to talk to-

 **Lola** : NOW!

Jessie had to go before I receive another verbal beating by Lola. She was trying to tell me something, but again something happens.

Heading out of the Mall, I looked at the Huniebee. 4 down, 4 to go. Tiffany was free at the Campus.

\--

After a good drive, I saw the Cheerleader handing out filers. She turn to me, bout to hand the paper until she saw my face.

 **Tiffany** : Oh...it's you. Is it Ralph or Nick.

"It's Nicky. Sometimes I got by Nick. But I rather go by Nicky."

 **Tiffany** : And I rather my "boyfriend" not fuck my friends or my bitch of a mother.

Okay, great. Let's see, a bunch of college kids around minding their business and this is about to go viral on every social media, embarrassing Tiff till she moves away from this town. I can't let that happen.

"Tiffany, please listen. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I really am. You deserve a lot better and I'm sorry that I wasn't that guy.

 **Tiffany** : Nicky, I told you about Jessie and behind my back, you dated her. You probably stick your thing in that old, worn out...

"Tiff, I get it. I really fucked up and I did your mom. I did some things to you and the other ladies, even those you call friends. But, I wanted to apologize for my actions to you and breaking your heart.

"I'm sorry that I messed up things between you and Jessie. Please don't let this continue your hatred for her. She cares about you. She even admits that she wasn't the best mom.

"Not trying to give advice, but talk to her before one day you won't get the chance. You'll regret it."

Tiffany turn her gaze to the ground. She was a smart young girl and maybe she'll know what to do.

 **Tiffany** : Nicky, I'll accept in one case. Was I better than her?

"Uhhhh, I'll take that answer to my grave."

 **Tiffany** : Oh come on! Fine. Thank you Nicky for apologizing. Kyanna saw you at your job and told me you wasn't doing okay. I wanted to text you, but I was still mad at you.

"Yeah...I wasn't okay. I wasn't fine with what I did to you and the others."

Tiffany furrow her eyesbrow like she was surprised at my comment.

 **Tiffany** : You wasn't fine? Usually the cheater just moves on, not giving a damn about the women they hurt.

"I'm not like those cheaters. I have a heart."

Tiffany gave me a hug and I return the favor.

 **Tiffany** : I'm glad you're different. Even though-

"Don't ruin this moment."

\--

After apologizing to Tiffany, I travelled to the gym. I was down to the last three. The three that I couldn't get enough of loving. Kyanna, Beli, and Nikki.

Kyanna been through enough lies. From her former love that left her when her son was born to me sleeping with a bunch of women, including her friends and Yoga Instructor.

After I told her that I love you, I won't be easy to forgive. It going to take time to build her trust.

As I stop in front of the door, I thought to myself. Do I really love her? Is it an excuse to love her in case Nikki or Beli don't love me like I loved them?

Opening the door, I entered the building. There wasn't much people here working out. But there were a group of people working inside the boxing ring.

 **Trainer** : Okay. Kyanna Del Rio is next. Who is her challenger?

Looking at the Hairstylist, she wore tight black shorts and a black training bra that were holding her breast pretty good.

There were some groans from the others that didn't want to fight. Well, the best way to get some of that pent up aggression is to punch the person that gave it to you.

"I will!"

Everyone looked at me, surprised that I was the one that accepted the challenge, giving me looks like I was about to die.

Most likely I am.

Kyanna looked at, seeing me since the time we saw each other in the store. She didn't look impressed.

 **Kyanna** : Not going to run away.

"No. Not this time. I got things to get off my chest."

Taking off my shirt, the trainer put boxing gloves on my hands. He pat me on my back.

 **Trainer** : Good luck son. You're gonna need it. Alright, one round spar. Five minutes. No punches below the belt or to the face. Body shots only. Del Rio, ready?

Kyanna nod. The Trainer turn to me.

 **Trainer** : You sure you wanna do this, fam?

"Gloves are on. No backing out."

 **Trainer** : _Your_ _funeral_. Let's get it on!

I put out my right hand to touch gloves, but the Hairstylist punch it to the side. She was sending punches to my midsection that I kept blocked.

 **Kyanna** : Why? Why did you do it?

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I was being stupid."

Kyanna punch my right arm, causing me to wince. My right ribs were open and she struck it. Backing up, I regain my composure, but like a wildfire, the Hairstylist kept her striking.

 **Kyanna** : You said you loved me, only to get in my pants.

"I know and I'm sorry, Kyanna. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

 **Kyanna** : You ain't sorry!

Punches hitting my stomach and chest was causing me to cough. Going down on one knee, the Trainer walked up to me to check if I was okay.

 **Kyanna** : You got what you wanted. You used me. You used my heart. You're just like every guy I been with. You're just like _him_.

Her last comment lit a fire in me, making me get up on my feet. Side stepping, I dodged a left jab and a right kick causing her to almost fell over.

"Did _he_ come back to you and apologize?"

Kyanna was struggling to regain her composure, not concentrating and just throwing punches to my face. I just kept dodging, making her look like a fool in front of everyone..

"Did _he_ suffer like I did?

Kyanna threw a right and leaning back, I dodge it. She fell on the mat, staying there. The Trainer end the fight while stood over her, listening to her cry.

"Everytime I closed my eyes, I saw the eyes of the people I hurt. The same eyes I use to look at and have fun, talk with, and enjoy being by your side.

"I was very stupid to use you and lose you as a friend. But don't you dare compare to the man who wasn't man enough to love and cherish you. A man who wasn't man enough to stay around you and your son. A man who will never apologize for what he done like I'm doing."

Taking off the gloves and toss them on the ring canvas, I slide out of the ring, heading to the locker room with my shirt in my hand.

The Trainer checked on me and said that I did a good job. My body is aching from the strikes. But Kyanna had to be suffering the most.

I never boxed in my life. Only watched it on tv. I did alright, dodging as I'm will never hit a women. Kyanna did amazing.

Speaking of her, the Trainer left and she walked in, pressing an ice pack on her right side.

"Kyanna, I'm sorr-"

 **Kyanna** : Nicky...I should be sorry.

"You did nothing wrong."

 **Kyanna** : I didn't believe. I thought I drove men either because of my son or just something about myself. You were different from my past two boyfriends and I hoped we would be together in a meaningful relationship for once. Then, being around those ladies that night, it made me feel so small.

(Con't) You are not like him. You're a lovable, classy gentleman.

"Kyanna, of all of them...except two, you're incredible. You work hard to be the best mother to your child. You're a lovely woman and I am very lucky to be with you. I ruin it with my heartless actions.

"I just hope that I can be your friend because I still want to hang out with you."

Kyanna smiled, landing a punch to my left arm.

 **Kyanna** : Of course silly. But if you really trying to find your lucky lady, just be you and choose her. I...I wish I was your lucky lady. But whoever you make happy, she'll have a great guy to be with.

"Thank you, Kyanna. Thank you so much."

We hugged each other for what felt like forever before breaking it and getting out of the room.

We talked as we walked out of the gym. There was a lady with the skin tone like Kyanna's wearing a unbuttoned navy blue plaid, showing her white bra, really short white shorts, and blue Chuck Taylors. Wearing a matching color bandana to her shirt, she held a child that she hand to Kyanna.

The Hairstylist held her son, we waved goodbye at each other. Her friend looked back to Kyanna, making sure she was in the clear.

She grabbed me by my throat, pushing to the mable wall of the gym building. She tighten the grip so I couldn't make a sound.

 **Friend** : So you're the little punk bitch that broke my cousin's heart. What was it? Nick? Rick? Dick? It doesn't matter to me, puta.

(Con't) If you ever come near my cousin again...

Kyanna's Cousin pulled out a small switchblade, gazing my cheek with the blade. My breathing increased as I was sure I was going to die.

 **Cousin** : Te cortaré las bolas y te las meteré en la garganta. ¿Lo entiendes, foo?

I raised my eyebrows as I didn't understand her language. I didn't take Spanish in high school.

 **Kyanna** : Nora? Nora?

 **Nora** : Do you understand?

"H-ha- _harder_ _Mistress_..."

 **Nora** : What?

"Y-yes."

 **Nora** : Good Puta.

She let go of my neck and pushed me down to the ground. She walked off towards to Kyanna. Covering her story, telling her cousin that she was smoking, the two enter the car and left the gym.

Getting up, I walked to my car, brushing the dirt off my shirt and pants.

Latinas...sexy when they're friendly. Sexier when they're anger.

The sky was starting to get dim, bringing in the night. I had two more stops to go. Checking the Huniebee, Nikki and Beli's location weren't showing.

Damn. I went to try to find one them. Only one of them is my true love. Here we go.


	26. 25

Ricky, Momo and Dicky were together at the Bar and Lounge, enjoying some food, awaiting for Nicky to end his Apology Tour or Day 1 of it.

The Kitty looked at the glass of lime margarita Ricky was drinking.

 **Momo** : Aww. That looks delicious.

 **Ricky** : [Chuckles] It is.

 **Momo** : Can I have some?

 **Ricky** : No.

 **Momo** : [Pouts] Why?

 **Ricky** : You're 18, Momo. Not above the age to drink alcohol.

 **Dicky** : Underage drinking is wrong, Momo. We don't want you to become addicted to alcohol. Waiting to the age of 21 is important in this day and age.

: Excuse me?

The two men looked at a familiar blonde milf in front of them. Jessie look like she was in a frantic mood, her hair in a mess with sweat rolling down her face.

 **Ricky** : Jessie?

 **Dicky** : Misty?

 **Jessie** : Have you seen Nicky?

 **Dicky** : Nope. He's probably trying to finish apologizing.

 **Ricky** : He's suppose come here after he's finished.

 **Jessie** : You need to call. He isn't in trouble. But an opportunity is about to leave.

The best friends understood the situation of what the Pornstar was talking about. The Realtor got on his phone, calling his best friend.

While he was waiting for an answer, he went for a drink of his margarita. Sipping on the straw, he inhale only oxygen.

 **Ricky** : Uh, Dicky. Where's my drink?

 **Dicky** : Did you check underneath your glass?

Ricky went smack his forehead, raising the glass up, he only saw nothing. Feeling his IQ lower down, he took a look at the one person who's face was red of intoxication.

 **Momo** : It was sooooooo good.

 **Ricky** : Shit.

\--

Returning to the city, I ran to the Nutmeg Café to find Nikki and she wasn't there. Thinking of places she can be at, I came up with some that someone like her would go.

Corkscrew Carnival? Nah, too many people to deal with. Lusties Nightclub is the same way. Turtle Bay Beach? It's closed, right. Vinnie's? She doesn't fancy their food much.

Fuck, where she at? This was going to drive me crazy. Nikki is anti-social, doesn't like crowds, people, coffee. What place is there that keeps her from the world?

Her home. That's where she's comfortable.

"Oh fidgety. I don't know where she lives and it would be creepy to search. Come on, Nick. Where else is there?"

The gaming lounge we went for our fourth date. Nah, it'll remind too much of me. Then something popped in my head.

"Yes. Well, it's possible. But it'll be crazy that she's there."

\--

I walked up top of the rooftop lounge of Lusties, looking around for the Blue Haired Barista. She was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit. It wasn't a sure spot, but I hope it was."

I walked around the wall where the door was, sat down on the gravel. Looking at the city, I started to sing a song that would try to bring me into a better mood.

[Play Above and Beyond-Satellite/Stealing Time]

 _You're a half a world away_ _But in my mind I whisper every single word you say._ _And before you sleep at night_ _You pray to me,_ _Your lucky star, your singing satellite_.

" _I'm stealing time from my own life_ _All the hours that God sends_ _I'm flying high on my red eye,_ _I'm winding down the windows_ _My future is a Valentine_ _Stolen in the perfect crime_ _And I know I'm living out of line_ _But with a blazing smile I'll die_."

 _You're a half a world away_

( **Nicky** : _Half a world away_ )

 _But in my mind I whisper every single word you say._ _And before you sleep at night_

( **Nicky** : _Ohh, oh, oh_ )

 _You pray to me_ ,

 **Both** : _Your lucky star, your singing satellite_.

I heard someone else singing along with me. Getting up, I went around the corner to my left and say no one there. Looking around the other side where the door was, nobody there.

Maybe my mind was playing tricks. I swear I'm not crazy. I turned around and almost jumped out of my clothes.

Nikki was behind me the whole time, wearing her usual long grey sweater and white shorts.

"Nikki. Um, was that you? You sound great."

 **Nikki** : Thanks. Um, you were good as well. What are you doing here?

"I, uh. I was looking for you."

 **Nikki** : Why? After what you did, I would thought you were forget about me.

"I wouldn't forget about you. Never."

 **Nikki** : If you didn't, why did you cheat on me?

I wish I can tell them about Kyu's little game. But telling them "Hey, I cheated on you because a Love Fairy told me to" would sound crazy, stupid, crazy and stupid.

"Because I was an idiot. An stupid idiot. Stupid horny idiot. I was only looking out for myself and not the people I was with. I broke your heart, Nikki. When I said I love you, it was a lie.

"The night you and the others were at my apartment, it broke my heart that you were silent, taking in everything. I just wished you said something, slapped me o-"

It was then I received a slap by the Barista, making me back up a little.

"Like that..."

 **Nikki** : I don't like people. I hate my job. I hate coffee. I barely like my friends. Especially Audrey. I just want to stay home, play video games, read conspiracy theories.

(Con't) The night we met, I blew you off because you seem like other guys. Looking for drunk girls to flirt, fuck, and never be seen ever again.

(Con't) You seem to be different. I was wrong...

"You wasn't wrong. It was me. I'm not like those guys. I'm...like you. I hate my job, people that isn't my best friends and I don't drink coffee

"I look at you and I see a lot of me in you. The shyness, timid, quiet things about you have the same traits I have too. That's what attracted me to you.

"Some people would call us a lost cause. But we're not. We looking for someone that we be comfortable around.

"I hate that I said I loved you and was cheating on you. But I rather apologize to you than never apologize and lose a great girl as a friend.

"You're very cool, Nikki. I want to continue playing video games, talk about why aliens would take over Earth, and just have fun. Would you be my friend?"

Nikki's eyes were hidden under her hair. But her smile wasn't. She came over to me and embraced me.

 **Nikki** : Yes...

I hugged her as we stood on roof, locked in our embrace.

Nikki wasn't a lost cause. She was beautiful soul that one day find the perfect guy that will love every bit of her. I know I'm going to miss her as my girlfriend.

But there's someone else that has my heart. The guy that has the heart of the Barista will be more careful than I was when I was with her.

He's going to be a lucky man. Hell the guys that'll come in the lives of all the ladies will be lucky.

Breaking the hug, Nikki and I went back inside the club. I met up with Tiffany and Audrey who back to normal self, tuning down the bitch meter on me. I told them goodbye and exit the club.

There's one more person I gotta deal with.

Entering my car, Hearing the vibration of my phone, I picked it up my phone. Over 50 alerts from Ricky, Dicky, and even Jessie.

 **Jessie** : Emergency!!! Head to the airport!

 **Ricky** : Bro! Airport! Now!!!

 **Dicky** : Yo! Momo is drunk, singing karaoke. Also go to the airport!

What's going on at the airport? There's nothing going on th-

 **Aiko** : _I believe there's **someone** else you really like that will appreciate your apology_.

 **Jessie** : _Um, you **really** need to talk to_-

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. The airport is important.

"Beli..."


	27. 26

Sky Garden

Crumble balls of paper covered her desk, Kyu was frustrated with herself and her brain. How hard is it to apologize to a human?

Apparently harder than peeing with a boner.

: Kyu?

The Love Fairy turn her chair around to see her Boss in her room.

 **Boss** : Kyu, it seems like your cilent lately has been struggling and you haven't been by his side.

 **Kyu** : He's being a emotional dickwad. Says he doesn't need me.

 **Boss** : [Giggled] You sure he's being an emotional dickwad? You haven't been yourself. You've been snapping at your colleagues, stay in your cubicle all the time, and your cockiness has died down. Your actions reflects your cilents.

 **Kyu** : Well, he hates because I ruin his chances with the love of his life.

 **Boss** : Hmm. I don't know if you did. You did play a part in this. He play a part as well. But, do you know what he's doing about it?

 **Kyu** : Being depressed?

The Boss put down a red Huniebee with gold roses on it. On the screen, it showed the women Nicky has been with since he met Kyu.

With the picture of nine ladies (including Momo), eight of them had four broken purple heart on them.

 **Boss** : This is from a month ago. [Swiping to the next picture] This is all from today.

The picture showed seven women with four unbroken pink heart. Kyu smiled as she knew Nicky had something to with that. How did he do it? Why is he doing it?

 **Boss** : He isn't giving up. You shouldn't either.

 **Kyu** : That idiot. When you think he'll give up, he does the impossible.

 **Boss** : I think it's time I meet this guy. See if he has what it takes.

 **Kyu** : You don't mean?

 **Boss** : Oh, yes I do.

\--

Driving fast as I can, but obeying the speed limit, I made it to a long line to the airport. There's always a long line here.

I was on a time crunch. The minutes I waste, the minutes I won't see Beli again.

Jessie told me that the last month when I was down in the dumps, the Yoga Instructor got a job offer in Canada.

Damn you, Canada! Why can't just take Justin Bieber back!

What felt 30 minutes, slowly moving, I made it to the parking garage. Grabbing the ticket and parking my car, I dashed down the stairs, ran across from the garage to the airport.

Once inside, I looked on the screen to find the terminal she would be at. Not see any flights to Canadian cities, I ran to the next airline terminal.

With every search, I couldn't find any flights. It was making me lose my mind because if I don't apologize to Beli and tell her what I feel, I'm going to regret it.

After running to three more terminals, I fell on my knees, trying to catch my breath. What if she was gone? I wish I got to her earlier.

Now she's gone. I wish I knew the signs Jessie and Aiko were telling me before. Beli was their friend and she told them about her offer. I'm so damn foolish. So damn stupid.

How can I-

I saw a red light cover my body. Turning to my left, I saw a new terminal. It had cities of Canada. What was this wonderful place called?

Air Canada.

"If this is a sign, thank God."

I had to try each terminal to find Beli. I mean it's Air Canada. She has to be here.

Going to each line of flights, I called out her name, seeing if she'll hear me. I was out of breath, but my determination wasn't going to give up. I fought this hard now. I gotta find.

\--

After going through 6 lines, I was down to the last one. Out of breath, breathing was a struggle as the side shots from the spar with Kyanna started to sting, causing me to wince when I inhale.

I was too tired to call Beli out. No energy left in me, I was beginning to give up.

A security guard walked up to me, giving me a water bottle.

 **Guard** : Here you go, kid. You're beat.

"Th-thank y-you."

 **Guard** : What you been running and yelling aboot?

Great, a canadian security guard. This night can't flip me off anymore.

"I-I. I'm losing the girl I love."

 **Guard** : Ahh. The dreaded run after the love of your life. Where she going?

"I don't know. It's somewhere in Canada."

 **Guard** : Hey. Breath slowly and sip the water. What happen to you two?"

"I ruined our relationship. Beli was...no, is this amazing woman. She's an Yoga Instructor at this gym and we met on the beach and that day I knew I was going to fall for her.

"She has violet eyes that hypnotize you. Her voice causes your heart to skip beat. Being with her make your bad day go away. Her touch would warm you up.

"But...I cheated on her. Broke her heart. I would never feel her touch, look into her eyes, listen to her voice. I won't be near her ever again.

"She won't know that I love her. Beli will go, knowing the last image was looking at her friends, the other women and I tearing her heart apart."

 **Guard** : I'm sorry to hear that, Sir. Why is she going to Canada?

"...For a job offer."

 **Guard** : Okay. Did you ever think that maybe she wants to go? A bigger opportunity for _her_ life? I mean just think about her before you think of yourself. I'm not saying that she isn't going to forgive or not. That's up to her.

(Con't) It's like the saying goes: If you love something (or in this case, someone), set it free. If she comes back, she's yours forever. If she doesn't, it wasn't meant to be. It's her life.

(Con't) Love is a cruel and wonderful thing, kid. Even if a _Love Fairy_ is helping you find it.

My eyes widen as I heard love fairy. Before I went to talk to him, the guard was up, walking to the connection bridge to the airplane.

My eyes start to water as I think. Maybe he was right. Whatever this job offer was, it was going to benefit her life. As long she is happy, even if it's away from me, I would be happy.

There's a good guy out there to treat her better than me. He will experience the beauty of her eyes, the sweetness of her voice, the goosebumps that come when she touch him.

Beli wi-

 **Guard** : Hey kid!

I look at the guard. I stood up, my heart beat increasing, goosebumps rising.

Beli stood next to the guard, looking beautiful as usual with her hair down, wearing a purple suit that showed her curves.

 **Beli** : Nicky...

"Beli, I'm so sorry. I really am. I broke your heart and your trust. I wish things were different, but I can't go back in time and fix everything. I gotta live with the actions and consequences.

"But if there was one thing I know, it's that if you leave, I'm going to miss our morning yoga. I'm going to miss seeing those eyes looking into mine. I'm going to miss you.

"I know you don't think I mean this after what I did to you. But you need to hear this. Beli Lapran, I love you."

Her eyes start to water, causing mine to continue. She held my hands. It felt so good to feel her touch.

 **Beli** : Why did you wait till now?

"I don't know and I wish I didn't wait. But I live for drama."

 **Beli** : Nicolas, I enjoy being with you. You are a wonderful guy. That night I saw the truth about you. You did cheat on me, but looking at your aura, you really regretted it. I'm still trying to figure out who you are.

"Foolish, stupid, idiotic."

 **Beli** : Good hearted, sweet, amazing. A man would never apologize for what he did. A gentleman apologize for what he did. He suffers and makes sure he fix the problem. That's what you are, Nicolas.

(Con't) God...I don't know what to do, Nick. A part of me what to stay and be with you because I love you too and I want to be here with you. The other part wants to go to Vancouver and have my own yoga tv show. My dream job. Ugh, what should I do?

Nicky, this is very important. Your life and Beli's life depends on your answer. Take a deep breath, think long about this. You gotta make the right choice.

"Go."

What?

 **Beli** : [Furrowing her eyebrows] What?

"You should go. You're going to on television, teaching yoga to the world. You're going to be famous and an awesome teacher. I want you to go and do your best."

No, you idiot! Tell her to stay!

 **Beli** : You sure?

No! TELL HER!

"Yes. I don't want to stand in your way from your dream."

Oh my god, I'm such a dumbass...

 **Beli** : Okay. Okay, I will. Thank you, Nick.

"You're welcome, Beli. Thank you for coming into my life. I am extremely grateful for the time I spent with you and I couldn't love a great woman like you."

 **Beli** : I'm not great...

"Yes you are."

We leaned in, our lips meeting together. Our kiss started to get too hot to handle as we added our tongues into it. Trying to calm down before one of us pass out from lack of air, I pull apart, giving a couple of kisses to her lips.

 **Beli** : W-wow.

"You can say that again."

Regaining her composure, Beli started to walk towards the bridge. Looking back to me, waving her left hand.

Please stop her. Tell her to stay.

 **Beli** : I-I love you!

Please...

"I love you too! I'm going to miss you."

Don't...

 **Beli** : I'mma miss you too.

Go...

The Yoga Instructor turn around, heading back to the airplane. The Security Guard smiled at me and I gave one back to him.

Looking at the window, the plane increase speed. The nose lifting off with the rest of it.

Beli Lapran. The love of my life...was gone away from me and heading to Vancouver.

"I don't want you to go..."

Too late, idiot.

Keeping my head down, tears falling down on my face, I head back to my car and left.

\--

After sending a text to Ricky, telling him that I wasn't going to make it to the Bar, I laided my back on a palm tree while my toes rested in the sand of Turtle Bay Beach.

She was gone. My brain hurt from giving all the flack for my decision. But, my heart even if it's broken, made the right decision.

That's what I think. Then again, I'm a man and maybe she wanted to stay.

Remembering my adventure of today, I somewhat fix my problem. Majority of the girls forgave me. Aiko and Jessie didn't see me much as a boyfriend.

There's a possibility that I may have change Audrey's life. Lola hates me. Kyanna's cousin is going to kill me And Beli is going to Canada and be on television.

I was back to where I was before this all started. Alone. But this time, it's my fault.

"I'm so stupid..."

Getting up, I felt something poke my leg. Taking it out, it was the device Kyu gave me.

Thinking about me started to make me mad. Walking near the ocean, I took my hand that held the weird thing, begin to throw it.

: Hold it right there!

I felt something on my back that felt like a gun. I raised my hands up to comply.

Either this is the police or I'm about to get robbed by a female. Either way, I didn't care. I'm going to die alone. At least, It'll be peaceful like on the beach.

: I believe you have something that belongs to me. I'd like it back.

"Listen, I've had a bad night and what seems to be the first of many. If you want money, you can take it. Any valuables, take those as well.

"If you going to kill me, then go ahead. I got nothing going for me. You'll be doing the world a favor. One less loser in the world."

I felt the object I was going to toss snatched out of my clutches.

The weapon was removed off my back, giving me a sigh of relief from the inside. I get to live.

The person walked in front of me, pointing the gun to my head. My eyes couldn't widen enough at the sight I was seeing. It wasn't a person.

It was a alien.

I wasn't asking for death anymore.

 **Alien** : This gear is a critical component for my ship's engine. How did you get that?

"What?..."

 **Alien** : No matter. I got it back and I can finally go. Since you were very compliant, I will fulfil your request. Thank you for your cooperation.

Oh fuck, I am going to die.

"What?!"

She was hesitant to pull the trigger, staring into my eyes with her orange eyes.

 **Alien** : Oh second thought. I will not fulfil your request. You don't seem like or look like a bad person. You will live.

(Con't) But it would be wise for you to forget this encounter ever happened.

The Alien walked off, leaving me in a state of polaris of my self doing. There were some many question going through my head.

But all that came out of my mouth was...

"What?"

The Alien walked back to me, giving me a look of interest.

 **Alien** : Well...I suppose you're not terribly hideous for a human.

"Whaaat?"

 **Alien** : Hmm. This goes against my better judgment. Not to mention the fact that it's strictly against protocol.

(Con't) But as long as I'm stranded here, I may as well enjoy myself...

What?

"What?"

 **Alien** : Congratulations, you earned yourself a new friend. My name is Celeste. If you like to see me, try to find me later in the day. My people are nocturnal. Beside, it's too risky to be walking around in broad daylight.

"Whaaaaa"

That's when everything went blurry and dark.

Great, _there's no end to this god damn trainwreck_.


End file.
